Rise Of The New Generation
by T1Weasel
Summary: The sequel to 'My One and Only Amy'. 13 years after Sonic and Amy's children are born, a new threat arises from a distant past. Can this distant evil be overcome? Rated M for language and possible lemon.
1. Happy Birthday, Threat Issued

It has been 13 years since Sonic and Amy have been married and also had their beautiful twin children, Chase and Amelia. Their children were born with the ability to talk but as they grew they developed even more special abilities. They gained their father's powers of speed and their mother's strength. It was also uncanny how two years after Chase and Amelia were born that Shadow and Rouge bore two children of their own, named Gem and Shane, now 13. Tails and Cream's children, whose names are Miles Whirlwind Prower and Candy Prower, were 12 years old, and even Knuckles and Shade bore a pair of twins of their own named, Mirage and Tika, 10 years old. As you can see there are great age differences between the kids, but none the less they were all happily married and living their lives as any bunch of families would.

Sonic and Amy were awake early one morning on August 27. That day sounds familiar doesn't it? It's because it's Chase and Amelia's 14th birthday. Sonic and Amy were downstairs finishing final preparations for their surprise birthday party. Chase and Amelia were upstairs getting ready for school.

"Alright Sonic, is everything set?" Amy asked

"Yep. While the kids are at school we'll decorate for their party and since all of our kids go to the same school I'll pick up Chase and Amelia and just take them for a brief ride. Tails will get the rest of the kids and bring them here for the big surprise." Sonic explained

"That sounds great. All the girls will be here with me, helping with the cooking and decorating while you guys finish wrapping all their presents and getting the games ready." Amy finished as they heard the sound of doors opening and quickly hid everything and began to play it off.

"Good Morning Mommy and Daddy." Chase and Amelia said in unison

"Good morning my beautiful children. Are you two ready for school?" Amy greeted and asked

"Mom you didn't even have to ask us that. Of course we are." Amelia replied

"Yeah our homework's complete and we're ready for another day of learning, but don't you guys think you're forgetting something?" Chase replied and asked

"Hmm... Amy do you think we forgot something?" Sonic said sarcastically

"Oh gee Sonic I don't know." Amy continued sarcastically. It was at that moment they looked at their children with that sly look and grabbed them.

Amy grabbed Amelia and hugged her tight and Sonic grabbed Chase around the head, giving him a noogie.

"Are you guys serious? What kind of parents would we be to forget our little children's birthdays?" Sonic said, still rubbing his son's head

"Yeah, happy birthday you two." Amy finished, releasing Amelia from her hug and Sonic doing the same to Chase

"Are you gonna throw us a party?" Chase and Amelia asked in unison.

"Oh I don't know sweetie, because we had bills to pay this week so you'll just have to wait and see." Amy answered

"Alright you two, let's get you guys to school before you guys are late." Sonic finished as Amy packed her kids lunch into their backpacks. Chase and Amelia grabbed their back packs as they headed out of the door in front of their dad, who grabbed the keys to their truck and they all hopped inside as Sonic drove his kids off to school.

While Sonic was gone Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Knuckles, and Shade all arrived shortly after dropping off their kids with the rest of decorations, as well as the supplies to cook the food with and got to work while Sonic dropped his kids off at school.

_**At The School**_

"Alright you two, have a great day and stay out of trouble alright? Hey look who's over there waiting for you." Sonic replied as his kids got out of the car.

"Hey Tika, Candy, Gem, Shane, Mirage, Miles." "Hey you guys what's up?" Chase and Amelia replied and asked

"Nothing much, just Happy Birthday you two." Miles started with everybody following up behind him with a Happy Birthday of their own.

"Alright Chase and Amelia I'll be back for you two later on okay? Now get in there and get your learn on." Sonic finished, hugging his children goodbye and letting them head on into school. He headed back into the truck with his kids bidding him one final goodbye as they ran into the school building. Sonic then sped off, headed back to the house.

_**Back At The House**_

Sonic arrived back at the house to find music playing. Everybody was busy decorating the house and dancing around. He started to join in the fun, grabbing some tape and streamers and using his speed and agility to start hanging the streamers all over the house. Soon he was finished and ran into the kitchen where the girls were and kissed Amy on the cheek.

"Hey baby, sorry I took so long. I was messing with the children." Sonic replied

"Why don't you help finish blowing up and hanging up all the balloons with the guys, because they sure look like they could use some help. Also be on the listen out for the doorbell because I'm expecting a bounce house to be delivered." Amy said.

"Sure thing Ames, I've got it covered." Sonic replied

Hours passed as everybody prepared for the event. The other guests started to arrive, including Amy's parents and family as well as Sonic's brother, sister and mother who teleported back to Earth for this special day. Soon school was over as Sonic and Tails left in separate cars to go and get the kids.

Tails was the first to arrive as he picked up his kids as well as Knuckles' and Shadow's kids and left quickly, headed back to Sonic's place as they were getting ready for the big surprise.

Sonic arrived shortly after Tails left and picked up Chase and Amelia.

"Alright you guys put these blind folds on because me and mommy have something very special to show you guys." Sonic replied handing Chase and Amelia their blindfolds and helped them put them on.

"Daddy, are we going to have a party?" Chase and Amelia asked in unison

"I really don't know. Your mom said maybe not, but you'll just have to wait and see." Sonic said sarcastically yet again as he headed back to the house.

He arrived and helped his kids out of the truck wearing their blindfolds. Sonic then led them to the back yard where everybody was standing side by side while Sonic got them into position.

"Alright you two on the count of three remove your blindfolds." Sonic replied as he counted to three and his kids removed their blindfolds.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY CHASE AND AMELIA!" Everyone shouted as Chase and Amelia covered their mouths in total shock at everybody.

"Mommy, Daddy you got us that time! How come we can never see through your schemes?" They said in unison

"We don't know." Sonic and Amy said in unison

Soon the kids were done saying their hellos to everybody and were off playing with each other, enjoying each other's company, playing in the bounce house and having the time of their lives.

"Alright kids come on, it's time to eat." Amy yelled as the kids came and made their plates. They sat down at the table and ate the beautiful meal that Amy and the girls all prepared.

"Man, you guys have some fun parties." Mirage replied

"Oh, don't even go there. All of our parents throw us spectacular parties." Chase replied

"Yeah, we always are together and we always have fun." Shane continued

"Okay sorry about my brother you guys. Sometimes he says clueless things, ain't that right Mirage?" Tika finished elbowing her brother in the arm.

"Hey! Ain't no need for violence you guys. Let's just continue to have fun together like this." Candy replied

"Yeah Tika, don't elbow your brother like that." Gem replied

"Yeah and I think I know just how to get things going." Miles stated as he got up from his chair.

"Tag you're it." Miles replied as he tapped Chase on the head and took off running. Chase was just about to tag anyone that was still sitting down, but they all took off running with Chase right behind them. Their parents were sitting around and watching their kids play and weren't paying much attention to a cloaked person placing something on the present table and leaving quickly.

"Alright everybody, it's present time! Come on Chase and Amelia, time to open your presents and then we'll have some cake and ice cream." Amy announced as the kids came over cheering and laughing and headed into the house.

It was at that moment that there came a ring at the doorbell.

"Hey Amy? I thought everybody was here." Sonic asked

"Yeah everybody's here. I wonder who that could be at the door." Amy replied and asked

"Don't worry baby I got it." Sonic finished as he went to the door and opened it and it was Professor Pickle

"Hey Professor Pickle, what brings you to our neck of the world?" Sonic asked

"I am here in Station Square teaching a class at the local university when I heard that this was where you lived and decided to drop by for a visit, as well as give you little something." Professor Pickle replied as he handed Sonic a small package. Sonic unwrapped the package and was shocked at what it was the professor gave him.

"Professor, this is Chip's charm. Why did you bring it here?" Sonic replied and asked

"Well you see Sonic, after you left the museum that day I started to think that the charm was in the wrong place, and it came to me that this should be a family heirloom for you to pass down to your kids and them to their kids and so on and so forth." Professor Pickle explained

"Well you always do have great ideas, and you just so happen to have come a great time because today's my children's 14th birthday. Why don't you stick around and see them open their presents? I'll also present this to them as well." Sonic finished as Amy came out of the living room

"Sonic who was at the door? We're ready to start and, oh hi Professor Pickle. It's great to see you again." Amy replied giving the Professor a hug

"My Amy is that you? I almost hardly recognized you for a moment there, being how much you have changed over the years." Professor Pickle replied

"Why don't you stick around and watch the kids open their presents?" Amy asked

"Oh I really don't want to impose." Professor Pickle replied

"I'll make you some cucumber sandwiches." Amy replied

"Oh well I never turn down a good cucumber sandwich. I wouldn't mind staying for a bit to watch the kids open their presents." Professor Pickle finished as they all headed into the living room where Chase and Amelia were trying to decide what presents to open first. The presents were color coded: presents wrapped in pink would be for Amelia and blue for Chase.

Chase and Amelia opened the gifts from Shadow, Rouge, Gem, And Shane first. Amelia got a 3 piece Amethyst jewelry set that consisted of earrings, a necklace, and a ring, and Chase got two platinum power rings from Shadow.

They started to open the gifts from Cream, Vanilla, Tails, Miles, and Candy next. Chase got two pairs of specially designed speed shoes and Amelia received two pairs of speed shoes designed for girls as well as a book filled with delicious desserts to make since Amelia loved to cook sweets with her mom.

Next they opened the gifts from Knuckles, Shade, Mirage, and Tika. Amelia got two new outfits and Chase got two new outfits, which they absolutely adored. Then it was Sonia and Manic's turn.

"Here you go you two. We hope you two like them." Sonia and Manic said in unison

"Thanks Uncle Manic and Auntie Sonia." Amelia and Chase said in unison

They opened their gifts and Amelia squealed at what she had gotten, which was a laptop computer hand-built by Sonia and was decorated in beautiful jewels and designs. Chase's eyes were wide at what Manic gave him, which was a communication device able to communicate through space and he could contact his uncle, auntie and grandma at anytime he felt like it.

"Alright you two I have a very special gift for you. I've been waiting to give these to you two for a long time." Aleena said, walking up to them with two velvet covered boxes and placing them down in front of her grandkids.

"Alright you two. Close your eyes and bow your heads." Aleena suggested as they did so. She opened the boxes and placed a tiara on top of Amelia's head and a small crown on top of Chase's head adorned with beautiful jewels.

"Alright open your eyes and look in the mirror." Aleena ordered as they looked into the mirror and gasped at the crown on their heads.

"Granny what's this about?" Amelia asked

"Yeah grandma what's going on?" Chase asked

"Well, on Mobius where me and your aunt and uncle come from, we are a royal family. One day your parents agreed to bring you to Mobius so that the Mobians could meet their new Prince and Princess." Aleena explained

"You mean I'm a real prince?" Chase asked

"I'm a real princess? I've only heard about princesses in stories my mommy told me and never thought I'd be a real princess ever." Amelia asked and replied as both she and Chase got up and hugged their grandma very tight.

"Alright is that all the gifts?" Tails asked

"Not quite. I have a very special present for you two, so come here please." Sonic asked as the kids came up to him. He knelt down in front of them so he could be at eye level with them.

"Alright you two. Your daddy had a very close friend named Chip who helped your daddy save the world from a being named Dark Gaia, but at a cost I had to let him go. But he left your dad something very special to remember him by... this charm. I treasure it dearly and think it's time I passed it down to you two and hope that you will continue to pass it down through the hedgehog bloodline." Sonic finished as he handed Chase and Amelia the charm. They hugged their daddy as they took the charm and placed in their trophy case right in the middle. As Chase walked back over to the present table he saw a disc.

"Alright that should be all the presents. Now what say we go and have some cake and ice cream?" Amy stated as everybody began to head into the kitchen

"Hey Mommy what's this?" Chase asked, handing his mom the disc

"Hmm it seems to be a DVD. I wonder who it belongs to. It had a bow on it. Maybe it's meant to be a birthday present for you guys. Let's watch it after I get everybody some cake and ice cream okay?" Amy stated as she headed back into the kitchen and served everybody some cake and ice cream. They all retreated back into the living room and took a seat as Amy put the DVD into the player. She sat down next to Sonic, who was sitting next to Chase and Amelia.

The video started, revealing a light green hedgehog and a purple hedgehog standing in front of a dark pink hedgehog. Soon they all began to speak, starting with the green hedgehog.

"Well I think there is something wrong with the way we are posed. I believe there is something or shall I say some_one_ missing. My name is Siege and this is my sister Alice and my mother Mya, but what of my dad may you ask? Well don't ask because you shouldn't be acting like you don't recognize me. I look just like my father whom you killed and let me tell you now, we are not taking this lightly. We swear we will get revenge on your hedgehog family for taking away the one person that meant a lot to us." Siege finished

"That's right! You killed my daddy! If you don't remember then maybe the name Scourge could ring a bell in that noggin of yours! We swear, WE WILL GET OUR REVENGE!" Alice finished

"Yeah and when we say we, we mean every last one us Anti-Mobians, meaning every last one of your doppelgangers, and we won't rest until my husband and our leader is avenged." Mya finished as the video tape zoomed out revealing everybody's look alike and went blank.

Everybody just turned and looked at each other. The kids were looking at their parents. Everybody went silent and were completely speechless as to what they just watched.


	2. Explanation, Decision Made

Everybody was in complete awe and shock at what they just watched on TV until Chase broke the silence between everybody.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you okay?" Chase asked

"Oh, I'm sorry Chase. I didn't mean to not answer you, but what were you saying?" Sonic replied and asked

"Are you guys okay? You went completely silent." Chase replied

"Mommy what did they mean by revenge?" Amelia asked

"Who did you kill?" Candy asked

"Who are those people?" Miles asked

"Why do they look like you guys?" Gem asked

"Why are there some that look like us?" Shane asked

"Listen, you kids shouldn't be asking so many questions. You have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be fine." Amy replied

"Yeah, everything's going to be alright. Can I see the adults in the kitchen?" Sonic replied and asked as all of the adults went into the kitchen leaving the kids behind.

"What do you think that was about brother?" Amelia asked

"I have no idea, but by the way our parents acted I can guess it isn't good, although they told us everything is going to be alright." Chase replied

"Hey let's see if we can hear what our parents are talking about." Mirage suggested as all the kids got up off the floor and went to the kitchen door, peaking inside as they heard their parents talking

"Oh man this is so bad. Not only are we in danger but our kids too. What are we going to do?" Amy replied and asked

"Calm down Amy. I'm sure if we put our heads together we can figure a way out of this predicament." Sonic replied

"I got it. Why don't we run away and hide somewhere?" Knuckles suggested

"You've got to be fucked up Knuckles. Shadow the Hedgehog does not run from a fight." Shadow replied

"Yeah of course you don't Shadow, but we have to think about the safety of our children." Rouge replied

"Well, how about we fight the anti's and hide our kids somewhere safe away from danger?" Cream suggested

"That's not a bad idea Cream, but we still need to figure out how to hide our children." Tails replied

"Well, you can hide them on Mobius with us." Sonia suggested

"How can we do that when that's where the Anti-Mobians live?" Sonic asked

"Not anymore thanks to some special visitors we had. They teleported them to another dimension, therefore there are no longer two sides of Mobius anymore." Aleena explained

"How did you do that?" Amy asked

"Well not too long ago we had 4 people come to our palace: a purple cat, a silver hedgehog, a light purple cat, and gray hedgehog. I can't remember their names at this time, but because they could teleport through time and space we asked them to send the Anti-Mobians away into another dimension." Manic explained

"Hmm, at least two of those descriptions sound familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it." Sonic replied

It was at that moment that the room was filled with a bright white light. It blinded the parents and also the kids who were peeping through the door which made them all fall through the door they were peeping through. The light faded and was replaced by two adults and two children. The first to recognize who they were was Sonic.

"Blaze? Silver? Is that you?" Sonic asked

"You would be correct Sonic." Silver replied

"Yeah that's who it was, it was Blaze and Silver and their two children." Manic replied

"Yeah. Hi Syrus and Sparks, it's great to see you two again." Sonia greeted

"What Queen Aleena and the others tell you is true but we kinda goofed the dimension. We sent them to this one." Blaze replied

"Guys, there's no use in hiding it anymore. You have to tell your kids about your past." Silver replied as everyone turned to their kids and looked dead at them.

They then took their kids into the living room and sat them on the couch as they got ready to explain their past to their kids.

"Mommy, Daddy, what happened in your past?" Chase and Amelia asked in unison as all the parents sat on the furniture opposite the kids.

"Alright. We didn't tell you guys this, but in the past we had to fight a lot. We had to fight an evil man named Dr. Eggman who wanted world domination." Amy started

"It all really dates back to me when I was your age. Me, your uncle and auntie fought Dr. Robotnik or Eggman as we now call him back on my home planet Mobius." Sonic continued

"Once me and your Daddy defeated him, he fled to this planet called Earth and started to try and dominate this world like he nearly did on our planet." Sonia continued

"That's where the story picks up with your Daddy meeting me, Knuckles and your mother and we became good friends with him and decided to help him fight, even if Knuckles was fooled a few times by Eggman making up bogus lies." Tails continued

"Hey give me a break. I can't help if I was willing to do whatever it took to save the world, even if that meant trusting Eggman, which I still feel kinda stupid for believing his foolish ploys." Knuckles finished as Shade giggled a little and he looked at her seriously

"Yeah, sorry. Really not the best time to laugh, I forgot. Excuse me." Shade apologized

"We continued to fight Eggman with all our might, but once Eggman realized he couldn't defeat us alone he started to rely on allies of his own." Sonic continued

"Yeah and like an idiot I and your father were one of them." Rouge stated

"Mommy, you and Daddy worked for the bad man?" Shane and Gem asked in unison

"Yeah for a little while, but then Sonic and Amy helped us see the light and we turned to the side of good and started to help him fight against Eggman, but not right away." Shadow replied

"What do you mean Daddy?" Shane asked

"Well after the battle against Eggman I ended up getting lost in space and losing my memory, but after a long and hard battle against both Eggman and a race of brutal aliens I got my memory back and I started to fight back on the side of good."

"Were you and Miss Rouge the only allies he had or were their more?" Candy asked

"Oh there were more, including a creature made of chaos and one made of dark energy, but his most recent one was the one mentioned on the video we just watched. His name was Scourge." Amy replied

"You mean the person the guy on the video was talking about?" Miles asked as all the parents simply nodded

"Okay now we are getting somewhere. Now we can get our other questions answered?" Chase replied

"You see he fought alongside Eggman one night and he tried to hurt your Mommy and Auntie, even your grandma as well as all the other women here. So me and everybody else went on the attack and took down Eggman with ease, but then Scourge ended up hurting my friends and your uncle real bad to the point where they couldn't fight anymore and I was left to fight alone because your mom and the others were all unconscious from being hurt by him." Sonic continued

"Your Daddy fought with all his might, for you see he had the ability to use magical jewels called Chaos Emeralds to fight, but this time the Emeralds were stopped from being used by Sonic and were used by Scourge, and he then went on the attack against your dad with great force hurting your daddy very badly." Amy stopped choking back tears

"Mommy why are you crying? What happened after that?" Amelia asked with sadness in her throat

"He killed me." Sonic started with all the kids gasping

"Daddy what do you mean he killed you when you're sitting right here?" Chase asked

"He killed me plain and simple. He broke my neck after breaking my arms and legs, but as your mommy just told you, I was able to use the Chaos Emeralds. They didn't want me to die, and the power he stole left him and came to me bringing, me back to life. After I healed everyone's wounds I killed Scourge and soon after Eggman, putting an end to the evil doer once and for all, or at least I thought. Now his offspring as well as the other anti versions of ourselves are seeking revenge, for you see Scourge was the anti me and well, everyone feels like I am the leader of this group and the anti's feel the same way which is way they have sworn revenge on all of us, including you kids." Sonic finished as all the kids gasped yet again.

"Which is why we have decided to send you kids to Mobius to hide you away from danger. We won't let any of you get hurt in any way because of our past." Amy replied

"No way. We are gonna stick around and fight with you. All you have to do is train us." Chase replied

"Yeah train us and we can beat our own anti-selves into submission." Amelia replied

"Please Daddy? You can teach me Chaos Control and all your other moves." Shane replied

"Come on Mommy, why did you pass your pick nail shoes down to me if they are not meant to be used?" Gem replied

"Come on mom, I've almost got the hang of using my ears to fly. I just need a little more practice and I'm sure I'll get it." Candy replied

"Yeah Daddy, I've come up with some inventions of my own. I'm just as smart as you and I can build them. I'm sure all I need is for you to help me." Miles said

"Mommy, Daddy, why have you been teaching us martial arts if we weren't meant to get our hands a little dirty." Mirage and Tika replied in unison

"You kids are all so brave, but no it's simply out of the question." Amy replied

"Come on mom let us help. If things get too hot we'll simply run out of there as fast as we can." Chase and Amelia replied in unison

"No, we can't put you kids in danger. So tomorrow you will be ready to go. We are sending you kids to Mobius, out of harm's way and that is final." Sonic finished as he walked out of the room with his head bowed.

Amy gave quick chase after him only to see the front door open. He was gone, not in the truck, but on foot.

"He's gone. He left on foot and you know I won't be able to catch up to him even if I tried." Amy replied

"Don't worry Amy, I'll go and find him. If I know Sonic well enough I know exactly where he'll be. Chase, Amelia you two are coming with me." Shadow finished as he ran out of the door with Chase and Amelia following close behind at sonic speed.

They soon came to a point outside of town surrounded by trees that had a cliff located not far off. Sitting over the edge was none other than Sonic.

"Sonic you didn't have to run out on everybody." Shadow started walking up behind Sonic

"Shadow you don't understand, my children mean the world to me." Sonic replied

"As do mine, but when they stood up and showed me how eager they were to fight I wanted to jump for joy at the sight of my children wanting to fight. I don't know about you but I will let my children fight. What will be your decision?" Shadow finished as he got up and was headed away which made Sonic turn and notice his own children behind him.

"Chase? Amelia? Do you really want to fight against evil?" Sonic asked

"Well we do, we just don't want you and mommy to go it alone. Please Daddy let us help." Chase replied

"Daddy we have your speed and Mommy's strength and plus you and mommy will be by our side. We won't go it alone and neither will you. We are a family and families stick together through thick and thin." Amelia finished, hugging her Daddy as Chase did the same.

"You guys are right, you guys are absolutely right. If you wish to fight we will fight together, so tomorrow instead of sending you guys away you will be trained, and let me tell you it won't be easy." Sonic finished

"Sir yes sir." Chase and Amelia replied as they, their father, and Shadow sped back to the house, arriving in no time to find everybody asleep. All the parents slept in the guest room, the girls in Amelia's room and the boys in Chase's room. As everybody slept they were preparing to be trained in the fighting footsteps of their parents.


	3. Training, Secrets Revealed

_**Anti-Mobius**_

"Soon my children, we will have our revenge." Mya replied

"Mom I'm sick and tired of waiting. I'm ready to go and waste that bullshit family." Siege replied

"I can't wait to pummel those wannabe's into the ground as far as they deserve for killing my daddy." Alice replied

"Patience my children. Our time for revenge will come sooner than you think, but in the meantime keep up your recon work. Watch the families, see what they are up to, and report back to me all that you find." Mya finished

"Yes mother." Siege and Alice replied, leaving to do as their mother asked

_**Station Square**_

Everybody was wide awake at the residence of Sonic and Amy and all had enjoyed a hearty breakfast made by the hands of the many mothers present at the estate. All were now in the living room but little did they know that they were secretly being watched by two pairs of mischievous eyes. All the kids were sitting in the living room with their parents.

"Alright everybody today's the first day of your training for the battle to come. Chase, Shane, Mirage, and Miles you all will be coming with me and your fathers today. Amelia, Gem, Tika, and Candy you will stay behind and train with your mothers today." Sonic replied

"Alright guys let's pile into the truck and head to the training personally selected by Sonic, which has helped him become as strong as he is today." Shadow replied as all of the boys piled into Shadow's truck and left, leaving the girls behind but unknown to them they had a little extra baggage tailing them.

"Alright girls let's head to the backyard where we have set up a training field for you." Amy replied as they all got up and followed her into the backyard to see rocks and crates made of all different types of material as well as a climbing wall.

"Amelia sweetie, I never thought I would ever wind up giving this to you, but now's a good a time as any to give it to you." Amy finished handing Amelia a case.

Amelia opened the case to reveal a violet and blue hammer similar to Amy's Piko Hammer. She simply gasped at it and removed it from its case and ran into her mom's arms and hugged her tight.

"Oh Mom I simply love it! My own Piko Hammer! This is so cool! I can't wait to use it." Amelia replied

"Alright kids your task is to take out all you see before you using the tools we've handed down to you. Gem, I have passed down to you my pick nail shoes. With the right amount of training from me as well as your father you will be able to put them to great use. Now join me in the sky and I shall demonstrate one of my many techniques, known as the screw kick." Rouge replied as both her and Gem flew into the sky with Rouge showing her daughter how to perform a successful screw kick and transform it into a drill kick.

"Tika, me and your father made both you and your brother your own pair of shovel claws as well as punching gloves to use. Now just because they are called shovel claws does not mean they are only used for digging. They can also be used as quite functional weapons, which I will show you right now." Shade finished as she quickly began to use her hands and knuckles to climb up the wall. Her kids followed behind her as she then jumped off the wall and started to teach her kids to glide, which was an ability that came naturally to echidnas, as well as teaching them the drill punch and sparring with them in a martial arts match.

Amy was busy working with Amelia, training her to use her Piko Hammer to its fullest ability, telling her that the angrier she gets the bigger her hammer grows and the more effort and strength she puts into an attack the more successful she is at taking down her enemy.

"Amelia my dear, I have one more thing I would like to give you." Amy replied

"Yeah Mom, what is it?" Amelia asked as her mom handed her a small box and she opened it.

"Amelia this is an ancient artifact known as the Warrior Feather. It will allow you to spin around using your Piko Hammer and unleash a whirlwind attack against your foes. I only hope it will be of good use to you as it was to me my dear." Amy finished and Amelia hugged her

"Thanks mom I'll use it." Amelia finished as they returned to their training, even having sparring matches against their parents.

_**Meanwhile With The Guys**_

They arrived in Green Hill Zone in matter of minutes with Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles each taking their sons to a different section of the area.

"Alright Chase, your training starts here in Green Hill Zone. This where my adventures here on Earth started, and it is where you will start too. I've had Tails rebuild many of Eggman's robots. You as well as Shane will run through this area as I did, dodging and defeating all robots and monsters you see in your path until you reach the goal, where both me and Shadow will be waiting. But here's the catch: you will be timed and each time you run through the course we want you to improve your time, getting faster and faster. Understood?" Sonic explained

"Hey dad? What about Mirage and Miles?" Chase asked

"They are undergoing training with their dads, being that they don't have the gift of speed. This training will not be needed for them. Now when you see the flare that is your cue to start." Shadow explained as both he and Sonic sped off toward the end of the course. When they got there Shadow sent up the flare and Chase and Shane both took off, headed towards the end while dodging and destroying anything in their path.

Shadow and Sonic were at the end waiting for the boys to finish, which is also where Knuckles was training his son to use his shovel claws and punching gloves and Tails was challenging his son to build a robot he disassembled from scratch. Shadow was sitting on the ground twirling his Emerald on his finger when he struck up a conversation.

"Hey, Sonic? What if the power of the Chaos Emeralds won't be enough to take out the anti's?" Shadow asked

"What are you getting at Shadow?" Sonic asked

"Alright, you know we absorb the positive energy of the Emeralds, but they can absorb the negative energy and at times that energy has proven to be a bit more powerful than that of the positive. What if the positive energy just won't be enough?" Shadow explained and asked

"You know I never thought of it that way. Hmm, I really don't know." Sonic wondered

"We could use the Super Emeralds." Knuckles replied as he had Mirage practice his climbing.

"No way Knuckles, we vowed we would never use those Emeralds ever again after what happened last time we used them. Don't you remember? I let the power almost consume me and I was too close to destroying the universe. No way in hell, they stay sealed away in the center of Angel Island and that is final." Sonic finished as Shane and Chase both came across the finish line of the course.

"Alright you two that's a great time. You finished the course in 2 minutes and 30 seconds but I know you two can do better. Now it's time I taught you kids how to use Chaos Control as well as Chaos Blast." Shadow finished as he taught the kids how to manipulate time and space using Chaos Control as well as destroy everything within a fifty mile radius using the Chaos Blast.

The guys trained the boys on into the late hours of the night until it got extremely late, and they all decided to call it a day and head on back to the house.

_**Back At Sonic's House**_

The boys made it back home in a matter of no time and headed inside to find the girls all sitting down enjoying their dinner. They sat down and joined in after greeting their wives and their female children. They talked about the kids' training and how well they did on their first day when the dining room was filled with a white light and yet again it was Silver and Blaze as well as their kids Syrus and Sparks.

"Hello again Sonic, it's great to see you again." Silver replied

"I can never get enough of your visits Silver. By the way what brings you guys here?" Sonic replied and asked

"Well I can tell you this visit isn't a social one, it's business." Silver replied

"We're here to stay indefinitely because Eggman Nega found out that Eggman was dead and has transported himself here to your dimension to carry out revenge himself, just like the anti's." Blaze replied and explained

"How did he find out?" Sonic asked

"He overheard me and Blaze talking about it one day while we were out and about and now he too has sworn revenge, just as the anti's have and being it's our fault that the anti's are here anyway we feel we should help in any way we possibly could, as well as offering you guys the use of these." Silver explained as he pulled a box that housed the seven Sol Emeralds.

Sonic and the others allowed Silver and his family to join in on the dinner they were eating as well as Sonic offering his two guest rooms to Silver and Blaze and their children for them to have a place to stay during their stay in their dimension.

Once dinner was finished everybody packed up all their things, helped Amy and the others clean up the kitchen, and then headed to their homes but not before promising to return tomorrow to finish their training with their kids.

Chase and Amelia showered and headed to bed as Syrus and Sparks did the same. Once all their kids were fast asleep the parents decided to turn in themselves, taking turns showering and then they all got dressed for bed and went to sleep for the night.

_**Anti-Mobius**_

Mya was in a nearby room waiting patiently for the return of her kids with their updates on their findings when she heard a door slam shut.

"Siege? Alice? Is that you?" Mya asked as a strange man walked around the corner, getting into a fighter's stance as he began to speak.

"I believe you are the widowed wife of a hedgehog named Scourge are you not?" The man asked

"Yeah I am and who the hell are you, and what the fuck are you doing in my palace?" Mya asked with rage in her voice

"Oh pardon me for being so rude. I am Eggman Nega and I am here because we both have the same goal in common. We both wish to see the end of the so-called Sonic Heroes and their offspring, for not only did they kill your husband they killed my look-alike from this dimension known as Eggman, and I want revenge just as much as you do. Therefore I propose a team up, for I believe if we work together we can both get what we want." Eggman Nega replied and explained

"Well Eggman Nega I only have to say this: What in God's name would make me want to work with an arrogant ass hole like yourself?" Mya snarled at him

"What if I told you I have blueprints for an invention that could bring back your husband AND make you a complete family again." Eggman Nega offered

"Well you make an enticing offer. Alright I'll go along with you on this, but if you try and double cross me your fucking head will be rolling across the fucking palace floor. Do you hear me?" Mya threatened

"Yes it is well understood." Eggman Nega finished as Siege and Alice returned from their mission

"Ah my children I hope you have good news for me." Mya greeted

"Well mother I have to tell you the bad new first. Their parents are training them to fight and they are doing very well." Alice replied

"Okay that sounds bad, but what of the good news?" Mya asked

"Well I found out that there is a force more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds and they are known as the Super Emeralds. They are hidden deep within the ancient palace of Angel Island." Siege explained

"Yes that's excellent news. We need to get our hands on those Super Emeralds, and then our rivals won't stand even a string of a chance against us." Mya finished laughing evilly with her kids joining in and shortly after Eggman Nega as they laughed into silence of the empty palace.

**NOTE: Thank you to SaoriKaoruMiller for allowing me to write this story, which I will do starting from this point. **


	4. Plans To Restore A Rival

Chapter 4 – Plans To Restore A Rival

_**-Anti Mobius-**_

Deep inside the cave we find Eggman-Nega looking around, his intelligent brain searching for the perfect place for his task. In one arm are the blueprints for the machine to restore Scourge. In the other arm are mathematical notes and equations. Knowing a lot was at stake, most importantly his life, Eggman-Nega needed this to work to perfection. Queen Mya had threatened to kill him, so he was all business as he walked around. After a few minutes he found a huge cavern with high ceilings and plenty of space.

Putting down the blueprints Eggman-Nega gets out a stick of white chalk and begins marking the route back to the work area. "Now time to get some supplies."

_**-Mobius-**_

We see Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles traveling to Green Hill Zone to train the boys again. Silver joins them in a few minutes as Chase and the other boys run the Green Hill course. "Guys, I have a really bad feeling. Something isn't right."

Sonic nods. "I know Silver. I feel like something bad is happening too."

Knuckles looks at him. "Like what?"

Silver closes his eyes. "I can't predict the future, but I have a feeling it involves Eggman-Nega."

Shadow frowns. "How do you know?"

Sonic sighs. "We'll worry about that later. Shadow, can you see if you can find him anywhere? If he _is_ up to something we need to know what it is."

The black hedgehog nods. "Once the kids get done running the course, sure."

All eyes turn to the sign post and five faces smile as a blur blows past it, making the sign post spin around. Sonic checks the timer. "2 minutes even. You're getting better guys. Well done."

Shadow turns on his the rockets in his shoes and takes off to find Eggman-Nega.

_**-20 minutes later-**_

Shadow is on his way back to Sonic's house after a fruitless search when he skids to a stop. Inside a nearby hardware store he sees Eggman-Nega, getting some stuff from a shelf. Shadow sneaks inside and hides behind a pile of tubes near his target. Eggman-Nega is going over his checklist. "Let's see... I have my wires, tubes, generators... I'm still missing a capacitor."

Shadow ducks behind his hiding place as Eggman-Nega turns around. "Strange... I feel like I'm being watched."

He puts down two sheets of paper and goes to find a capacitor or two. Shadow breaks cover, takes a few pictures with his phone, and runs out of the store. Eggman-Nega comes back and leaves with his stuff, never suspecting a thing.

_**-Sonic's House-**_

Shadow comes back and calls everyone to the living room. "Well, I have good news and bad news."

Sonic frowns. "Well, let's have the bad news first."

Shadow nods. "I found out what Eggman-Nega was up to."

Silver sighs. "I was right... Great."

Tails speaks up. "That's the bad news? What's the GOOD news then?"

Shadow gives one of his rare smiles. "I can tell you what it is."

Tails takes Shadow's phone and looks at the pictures he took. The kids strain to look over their parents' shoulders as Tails sighs. "Not good. Sonic you need to see this."

Sonic comes over and looks carefully at the pictures. In the middle of one is a green figure with three scars on his chest. "It's Scourge!"

Tails nods. "Eggman-Nega is planning to bring him back. This just got a LOT more serious."

Chase spoke up. "What's going on?"

Sonic looks at him. "My worst enemy is coming back thanks to another enemy of mine."

Chase frowns. "But didn't you get rid of him years ago?"

Amy speaks up now. "He did, but our evil selves have asked Eggman-Nega to bring him back. We need to slow this down though."

Silver this time. "We have the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds. There's no other power source."

Knuckles jumps up. "There's still the Master Emerald!"

Shadow nods. "What about the Super Emeralds?"

Sonic looks at him. "The Chaos Emeralds become the Super Emeralds only when they aren't powerful enough as Chaos Emeralds."

Tails nods. "We'll need every Emerald we have to win this battle. Hide them carefully and don't let them fall into the wrong hands."

Another hour passes as a plan is discussed to try and find a way to slow this latest plot down, but with no immediate success.

_**-Anti Mobius-**_

We find Eggman-Nega back in his new laboratory beginning to assemble the massive machine. Queen Mya comes in. "What the fuck is this shit?"

Eggman-Nega answers her without looking at her. "This is what I need to bring your husband back, just as you asked me."

She growls savagely. "I NEVER said you could litter MY cave with this shit!"

He looks at her. "Your Majesty, if you want your husband back you have to trust me and let me work."

The queen storms off, shaking with rage. "ONE mistake and I'm ripping your fucking head off!"

Eggman-Nega ignores her as he continues work on the machine. He even thought about putting up a fence to keep people out while he worked.

_**-That night, Mobius-**_

Sonic comes downstairs once all the kids are in bed. "Well, has anyone gotten any ideas on how to delay the restoration of Scourge?"

Tails sighs dejectedly. "Not one. None of us can come up with anything. Our best chance would be to capture one of our enemies and wring information out of them. Problem is, we don't know where they are OR where their hideout is."

Shadow sighs. "If Eggman-Nega is ever seen again, we need to capture him. That way he'll be delayed AND we can get the location of their hideout from him."

Sonic nods. "I agree. Until then we'll just have to keep training, kids and adults this time."

Everyone goes to bed with one question on their minds: How will they defeat their enemies?

_**-Anti Mobius-**_

Eggman-Nega comes out of the big cavern and sighs. Queen Mya goes over to him. "Well?"

He looks at her. "Well, considering I'm the only one working on this machine it'll be slow work. However, it _should_ be successful. I'll need a lot of power to bring Scourge back though."

Queen Mya looks at her children, Siege and Alice. "Tomorrow you two will go looking for the Super Emeralds."

The children nod and everyone goes to bed, anxious to have their leader back.

**NOTE: I'm REALLY sorry this took so long to update. Two reasons: (1) My computer's hard drive crashed, and I haven't yet been able to get it replaced. (2) I had Writer's Block for at least four months, and this is the first real chance I've had to upload this chapter. Anyway, chapter 5 will hopefully be written and posted soon.**


	5. Searching For Emeralds

Rise Of The New Generation: Chapter 5 – Searching For Emeralds

The very next morning Queen Mya wakes her children up, and none too gently either. "Wake up already. I need you to start looking for those Super Emeralds."

Siege groans. "It's not even properly daylight yet Mom. I'm tired."

Queen Mya growls dangerously. "I didn't ask you to get up for no reason Siege. I'm asking and now TELLING you to get up because the sooner you find those emeralds the sooner we get your father back."

Alice sits up, rubbing her eyes. "Seriously Mom? We want Dad back as much as you do, but we need our rest if we're going to find the Super Emeralds in any reasonable amount of time."

The enraged queen leaves the room, mumbling darkly under her breath. Siege looks at Alice. "She needs help."

Alice nods, and they go back to sleep for a few hours.

Meanwhile, Eggman-Nega is just getting started on his day, which was simply to resume building the chamber that would hold Scourge. Queen Mya storms in. "Quit slacking!"

Eggman-Nega looks at her. "Ah, good morning Your Majesty."

The queen gets right in his face and growls at him. "Why isn't this chamber built yet?"

Eggman-Nega sighs. "Your Majesty, I'm the only one working on the equipment. It's going to take a few weeks or even months for everything to be built. In the meantime I would suggest you keep tabs on our evil twins and find me a power source."

Queen Mya's eyes flash. "Don't you DARE tell me what to do!"

Shaking his head Eggman-Nega picks up a sautering stick and a torch he'd bought from the hardware store the day Shadow had... well, shadowed him. "All I did was make a suggestion Queen Mya."

Igniting the torch, he never hears any of the screaming from Queen Mya as he continues working on welding the metal pieces together.

_**-A few hours later-**_

Siege and Alice walk into the cavern where Eggman-Nega is still working. "Hey, do you have any kind of device that can not only teleport us around, but also something that can help us find the Super Emeralds?"

Extinguishing the torch Eggman-Nega takes off his welding glasses and slowly stood up. "Ooohhh... That feels nice."

He stretches for a few seconds and then turns to the children. "So you want to find the Super Emeralds huh? How many are you looking to find?"

Queen Mya walks in again. "All seven of them must be found. I don't want our enemies to have even the slightest chance of winning again."

Eggman-Nega rubs his temples while he goes looking through the various scientific stuff in one corner of the cavern. "That will be tough to do Your Majesty. One Super Emerald would be more than enough to bring Scourge back."

Queen Mya overrules him though. "All seven of them are to be found. I don't just want my husband back, I want him to be unstoppable."

Eggman-Nega takes out two wristbands and two objects that look like standard metal detectors. "Well, these should help. These wristbands are teleportation devices, and these objects here are Emerald detectors. The scientist formerly known as Eggman used the detectors when his robots failed to find the emeralds. The teleportation wristbands are my own design."

Adjusting the height of the detectors he gives one to each child and straps the teleporters to the children. "Be very careful with these detectors, they're very sensitive."

The children take the detectors and push the only button on the wristbands. They vanish in a flash of light, and after they leave Queen Mya exits the cavern. "This had better work."

_**-Angel Island-**_

The midday sun shone brightly down from a sapphire sky on the massive floating island. Siege and Alice are seen at one edge of the area, scanning the ground for the Super Emeralds. For a couple of hours nothing is found, but then Alice comes across a door in the ground. "Over here Siege!"

Siege walks over. "Well now... I think we should check this out."

Putting down his emerald detector, Siege pulls open the earthen door. "I see stairs. Come on."

He picks up his detector and leads the way down with Alice behind him. The flickering lights provide just enough light to see, and the Emerald detectors begin beeping rapidly. The children follow the sounds until they reach a split in the passage.

Alice looks at both passages. "I think we should take the right path. My screen indicates there's something down that way."

Siege frowns. "Same with my detector, but I'm pointing left."

They talk for a few minutes, discussing every possible detail, and eventually decide to go left, unknown to them that they were going the wrong way. Behind them, two figures silently come down the path and begin closing up the passage to the right.

One of the figures, Shadow, talks in a whisper. "It's a good thing they went left, or we'd be in a lot of trouble. I'm actually really glad we were able to follow them. Those detectors are really loud."

The other figure, Knuckles, replies in his own whisper. "I know. Thanks to Tails' hologram projector, they'll find the Emeralds they're looking for, but won't know that they're not real."

In a few minutes Shadow and Knuckles are finished filling in the passageway, thanks to Knuckles' Shovel Claws. They meet back on the surface and talk in normal voices after closing the earthen door.

Knuckles looks at Shadow. "The Master Emerald is safe in the tunnel we filled in, and not only that, but Tails says he can have models of all seven emeralds _and _the Master Emerald done by the end of the week."

Shadow nods. "That's our Tails. Alright, let's go tell the others that the plan worked."

Shadow teleports himself and Knuckles off the island to Sonic's house to tell them the latest news.

_**-With Siege and Alice-**_

Siege and Alice walk into a huge cavern, larger even than the one Eggman-Nega is using. Siege aims his Emerald Detector around the room until Alice stops him. "Siege... Look."

Four awestruck eyes are staring at not only the Super Emeralds but also the Master Emerald. Siege is barely able to talk. "Mom and eventually Dad will be so proud of us."

Alice nods and aims her Emerald Detector at each of the emeralds and gets loud, frequent beeping from each one. "We did it. Now we need to get back to Mom and figure out a way to get these emeralds back to our cave."

Siege looks at her with a shocked look. "Are you crazy? Look at the _size_ of those things."

Alice nods. "I know, but Mom wants them all."

They activate their Eggman-Nega-brand teleportation wristbands and are teleported back to their hideout.

_**-Anti Mobius-**_

Queen Mya is waiting in her throne room, talking to herself while holding Scourge's crown. "Soon enough my husband, you'll be back to exact your revenge."

Siege and Alice walk in and wait until she turns to them. "Hello again my children. You look like you had an adventure."

Eggman-Nega comes in, just in case he's needed. Queen Mya listens to her children describe their mission in detail, smiling broadly. Eggman-Nega holds the Emerald Detectors as he listens, thinking about how they'll get the Super Emeralds back to the cave.

Queen Mya hugs her children tightly after they get done talking. "You did well my children. Go get cleaned up, and after that you're free to do as you please."

Siege and Alice leave, and Eggman-Nega steps forward. "Your Majesty, I don't like to put a damper on things, but not once did they mention any type of security system."

Queen Mya frowns at him. "Could the emeralds they found be fake?"

Eggman-Nega begins leaving. "There's only one way to find out. We have to get them here."

As he leaves Queen Mya rubs her hands together with evil anticipation. However, she and everyone else were unaware that they were about to be fooled for the second time that week.

**NOTE: *sigh* Alright, a few things. Number one, I recently got a new job, and that's taking up the main part of my writing time. However, the main problem is the fact that I've lost the interest to write. Does that mean I'm stopping right now? No. I've got a lot of stories to complete, and I intend to do so before I retire. So, with those two reasons, I apologize if this chapter isn't up to my standards, and I'm also apologizing for it taking so long to update. Chapter 6 coming soon.**


	6. The Super Emerald Heist

Rise Of The New Generation: Chapter 6 – The Super Emerald Heist

_**-Mobius-**_

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow have moved training their children from lush green hills to a nearby sunken volcanic lake. Tails was talking to his friends about the fake Super Emeralds. "It's been really easy to create the fake emeralds. I took some glass, put a battery-powered light inside them, melted them together, and painted them."

Silver nods. "That's all fine and dandy, but what if they realize the Super Emeralds are fake?"

The orange fox grins. "Then we'll have more time to prepare for Scourge's return. They don't know where the real emeralds are, so while they're searching, we'll be training."

Shadow smiles a little. "A nice elaborate plan. Anyway, why have we moved training locations? Our kids were doing really well at our last area."

Sonic answers. "Our enemies are unpredictable, so we need to be ready for anything."

Amy comes over and kisses Sonic. "Hi honey."

Sonic kisses her back. "Hi sweetheart. Glad you found the place okay."

The pink hedgehog nodded and smiled at her cerulean husband. "So what do you have in mind for training today Sonikku?"

Sonic nods at the lake. "The kids have pretty much mastered training over in Green Hill. Their next task is to do the same thing here, on and in the water."

Knuckles frowns a little. "Are you sure they're ready Sonic?"

Tikal walks over and puts an arm around the red echidna. "Whether or not they're ready is irrelevant. They need to be prepared for whatever our enemies come at us with."

Knuckles nods, realizing she's right. "I suppose you're right."

Chase and Amelia come over to Sonic and Amy. "Mom? Dad? When do we start training?"

Sonic grins. "Determined, just like I was. Chase, you take the boys to the shore of that lake over there."

Chase nods and leaves. Amelia looks at Amy. "What do the girls do Mom?"

Tikal and Amy lead the female children to another part of the lake. "We need to show you how to battle around the water."

After they leave Silver leads the adult guys to where their boys are stretching to get ready for their training.

_**-Anti Mobius-**_

Deep in the hideout, Eggman-Nega is well on his way to finishing the chamber that will hold Scourge once he's restored. For the last four days he'd been welding almost nonstop, knowing the queen was getting more and more anxious to have her husband back.

Queen Mya walks in with Siege and Alice beside her. "How are you coming along?"

Eggman-Nega turns around just before lighting up his welding torch. "Oh, hello there. As you can see I've gotten about... I'd say around 70 percent of the chamber done. There are seven platforms for the Super Emeralds to sit on once they're here. We should be able to do a dry run on this equipment in about four days."

Siege frowns. "You're slow."

Alice agrees. "Yeah! Why isn't our father back yet?"

Queen Mya shushes her kids. "Alice, Siege, Eggman-Nega is doing the best he can. Your father will be back soon. In the meantime, get ready to go steal those emeralds."

Eggman-Nega gives Siege a gun that will hold down their enemies. "Take this with you. If our enemies are near the emeralds, you can pull the trigger and pin them to the ground."

Siege grins. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

The children leave the cave to get some help getting the emeralds, and then go to steal the Super Emeralds.

_**-Angel Island, five hours later-**_

The adults are busy talking about that day's training session when Siege and Alice arrive with their emerald stealers. "Everyone freeze!"

Chase and Amelia run toward them but are stopped by Sonic and Amy. "Get the other kids out of here."

Chase looks at Sonic. "But Dad..."

Sonic growls at his son. "He's got a gun of some kind Chase, and I'm not letting you attack him without a weapon of your own. Now, get the kids out of here and hide."

The two hedgehog children do so, but then the adults get pinned down by the ray gun that Siege has. He smirks as Alice leads the evil henchmen to the path the Super Emeralds are located on. "This is just so you don't try anything while we're here."

Sonic watches Siege's slack grip on the gun, and the instant his finger slips off the trigger he breaks free and provides a distraction. "Hey! I got free you little brat!"

Siege growls and chases Sonic only to meet Chase, who tackles his evil twin. "Let's see how you fight against someone your own size."

Siege hits Chase in the nose, breaking it and sending a surge of blood down his face. However, Chase rebounds quickly and hits Siege with a double-fist punch to the stomach. Siege gasps and drops the ray gun, trying to get his breath back. Once he does he tries to run away, but Chase kicks him down. "Yeah, not happening."

Meanwhile Alice leads the henchmen out of the cave with the Super Emeralds, but she sees her brother getting whipped by Chase. "Siege!"

She runs toward the discarded ray gun only to see it smashed to pieces before she gets there. Amelia is standing there with her hammer. "You're not getting the chance to help him."

As they fight the evil henchmen make off with the Super Emeralds. Tails takes down his evil twin with a hard throw from his twin tails. "They're taking the Super Emeralds Sonic!"

Shadow tries to go after them but is stopped by _his_ twin. "Dammit!"

Sonic helps Knuckles defeat his twin and then they join Tails as they try to get the Super Emeralds back. Amy and the girls are having a tougher fight though. Each move they make is either countered or returned to them much more fiercely by their foes.

Sonic turns and sees Amy go down hard. "Amy!"

Tails looks at Knuckles. "Worry about the emeralds later! We need to help our wives!"

Knuckles gives a frustrated grunt and then runs back to help the girls with Tails right behind him. Sonic has already returned and crashes into the fray, fighting like a wild hedgehog to get Amy to safety. Amelia belts Alice in the jaw with the broken shaft of her hammer, stunning Alice and numbing Amelia's hands. "Ow!"

Chase kicks Siege off of him bleeding from nose and mouth. Siege runs, picks up his unconscious sister, and leaves Angel Island. Sonic picks Amy up. "Amy baby!"

Amy's eyes flutter and slowly open. "Sonikku..."

Tails comes over with Chase leaning on him. "Chase here got pretty beaten up by Siege."

Silver looks him over. "Broken nose and split lips. You got lucky Chase. You easily could have been killed if Siege was a better fighter than he is."

Sonic carries Amy bridal style. "Alright, everyone back to the house."

Shadow limps over. "Geez they can fight, but I have to say our kids held their own."

Knuckles nods as he helps Amelia walk home. "Yes, but our enemies are more powerful than we thought."

Tails agrees. "Yeah. Our training his helping, but only the Chaos and Sol Emeralds will help us actually beat them."

Shadow carries Rouge over his shoulder and nods at the broken ray gun. "I think we could probably use that ray gun in the future."

Silver levitates it with his telekinesis as Tails thinks for a second. "I'll work on making some for us. However, that won't happen until after we recover for a while."

They limp and hobble home, smiling inside. The enemy had taken the fake Super Emeralds, but wouldn't know the difference thanks to Tails.

_**-Anti Mobius-**_

Queen Mya watches the Super Emeralds go into the cave where Eggman-Nega's laboratory is when she sees Siege crawling in. "My children!"

She runs over as Siege collapses on the floor. "Siege? What happened? Where's Alice?"

Siege spits out a mouthful of blood and looks at his mother with both eyes almost swollen shut. "Alice is in her room. That chick Amelia belted her really hard with her broken hammer."

Queen Mya growls. "What happened to _you_ then?"

Siege closes his swollen eyes. "Chase beat the crap out of me."

The queen stands up, shaking with barely controlled rage. "Get some rest."

Siege crawls off to bed while Queen Mya storms into her private chambers. Opening her closet she gets out her own hammer and also a spiked ball and chain. "Oohh you're going to pay... You're going to pay for hurting my children." She begins sharpening the spikes on her weapons as she recites a battle dirge.

Meanwhile Eggman-Nega is loading and moving the Super Emeralds into their stands. He was upset about his ray gun being broken, but he'd worry about that later. Red, blue, orange, green, pink, white, and light blue emeralds glow softly in the dark cave. In the middle of these emeralds is the chamber with a strand of green fur, the only remaining part of Scourge.

Eggman-Nega sets the last emerald in place and looks around at the scene. "I like it so far."

He gets a new sautering stick and continues welding. 28 percent of the chamber remained to be built, and at his rate of welding it wouldn't be long before he'd be able to test the equipment.

**NOTE: Well, I'm finally back to writing at a decent pace at least. Let's hope my writing prowess hasn't been lost for good.**


	7. Guess Who's Back

Rise Of The New Generation: Chapter 7 – Guess Who's Back

_**-Mobius-**_

As the days passed and everyone recovered, Queen Mya stayed in her private chambers, making sure all of her weapons were as sharp as possible. Each and every day she kept reciting her battle dirge, and it got to the point that no one went near her room. Not even Siege or Alice were brave enough to do it, but at the moment they were busy doing another mission for the queen.

They were watching their twins training on the water at the sunken volcano. Siege whispered to Alice. "First land, now water?"

Alice nods. "Let's hope this is all they train on."

Siege frowns. "Yeah. I don't think we're prepared to battle in the air or with fire."

Alice nods, pulling out a DVD disc. "Let's hope they don't figure that part out. Anyway, let's get Mom's latest message to them."

They sneak off, unaware that Silver had seen them sneaking away. Not only that, but he'd also read their minds. He motions Sonic over and holds a whispered conversation. "Sonic? I've just found out our enemies' weaknesses. They can fight us on land and in water, but aren't able to fight in the air or near fire."

Sonic smiles. "Nice work Silver. The kids are just about done with their training on and in water. We'll start on fire next, and then we'll take to the air."

Silver nods and Sonic spreads the word to the other adults, who all agree that it's a good idea. Meanwhile Siege and Alice had delivered the DVD to Sonic's house and were returning home. Alice giggled to herself. "Mom sure has it in for them."

Siege nods. "Just wait until Dad gets back."

_**-A few hours later-**_

Sonic and the group return to his house to see the DVD on the front steps. Silver opens the package with his mind just in case it was a trap. Instead it was just a regular DVD like the last one they'd received. They go inside and Sonic puts the DVD into the DVD player.

There's a few seconds of black silence and then Queen Mya appears, sitting in her chambers. _"Hello slime. It has come to my attention that Chase and Amelia Hedgehog attacked and beat my children Siege and Alice without any reason at all."_

Sonic frowns. "Siege was coming after me and Chase was protecting me Mya."

As if she was listening Queen Mya waited to respond, like they were having an actual conversation. _"Be that as it may Sonic, you have just pushed me past my limit. Once Scourge is back we're going to ravage all of you and everything you have! NO MERCY WILL BE SPARED ON YOU!"_

As she laughs the DVD goes to Eggman-Nega's laboratory, which has almost been completed. Siege is heard on the DVD now. _"As you can see, the chamber is almost finished. Chase, you're so dead when we meet again."_

Now Alice speaks. _"Amelia, this is Alice. You're getting your head bashed in with your own hammer when I next see you."_

The DVD goes back to Queen Mya, who's now sharpening the spikes on her ball-and-chain weapon. _"It doesn't matter if we're on land or water, you're not going to get away with hurting MY children."_

The DVD ends and Sonic looks at everyone. "We need to be on guard all the time now. The chamber holding Scourge is almost done, and it won't be long before he returns."

Amy nods. "Well, I suggest one more day of training on the water, and then we start training someplace they don't expect. They're prepared for land and sea."

Silver smiles. "We're way ahead of you Amy. They're not prepared for fighting with fire or in the air."

The pink hedgehog smiles. "Good. Two days from now we'll begin training with fire."

Chase and Amelia listen to this and then go to tell the other children. "Hey guys. Training with water ends tomorrow, and the next day we'll be training with fire. Remember, be careful around fire, or you could get burned."

The other kids nod as they rest up from their water training. There was just one problem: Where would they find the fire to train with?

_**-Anti Mobius-**_

Siege and Alice are watching Eggman-Nega put the finishing welds on the chamber. He sighs and stands up. "I'm almost finished kids. I've got just a few more welds to do, and then we can try and bring Scourge back."

Eggman-Nega stretches and begins the first of five final welds in a corner of the cave. Queen Mya comes in and looks around with anticipation in her eyes. "Finally. After all these years, I'm finally going to get my husband back."

Siege and Alice hugged each other. "We'll finally have our Dad back!"

The tension mounted as Eggman-Nega finished welding and extinguished the torch. "The welding is done. Now I just need to connect the chamber to the Super Emeralds."

Queen Mya, Siege, and Alice watch with growing excitement as seven thick cables are connected to the chamber. Each Super Emerald had one cable attached to it. Eggman-Nega walks over to the control board and turns it on, pushing a few buttons on it.

The Super Emeralds lit up the room as Eggman-Nega puts his hands on the main lever. "Alright, here we go."

He throws the switch and steps back as arcs of electrical energy began going through the cables to the chamber where the strand of green fur sat. Queen Mya shielded her children from the millions of volts going to the glass chamber. Suddenly everything went dark, and there was silence.

Queen Mya spoke up. "Well? Did it work?"

A flashlight is turned on, followed by the sound of Eggman-Nega's voice. "Silly mistake on my part Queen Mya. I forgot to connect the cables to the generator."

The Super Emeralds began glowing softly, recovering from their electrical overload. They gave off enough light to see by, so Queen Mya took in the scene. Eggman-Nega had connected seven more cables to the generator, making a total of 14 two inch thick cables running across the floor. Eggman-Nega checks the system again, turns on the generator, and throws the switch again.

Dozens of bright arcs of electrical energy shot from the Super Emeralds, going right to the glass chamber like something was drawing the power there. Queen Mya pushed Siege and Alice out of the room. "Kids, wait here. I don't want you to get electrocuted."

Siege and Alice waited at the edge of the cave as the glow brightened. A loud humming began emanating from the room, and the control board began smoking and overheating. The metal pipes on the walls began melting as the Super Emeralds glowed brighter than they had before.

Eggman-Nega began pushing Queen Mya out of the room. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

The instant the room is empty the equipment blows up from the amount of power it was producing. Parts and metal shrapnel flies out of the entrance to the cave for a few seconds before a huge cloud of smoke begins wafting out. There was silence for a few seconds and then there was the sound of shattering glass.

Queen Mya ran into the room, waving the smoke out of her vision. The Super Emeralds glowed very faintly, but they cast enough light that she could see around the room. The glass chamber had broken into thousands of pieces on the floor. Turning to the chamber Queen Mya gasped.

The green strand of fur was gone, but there was something on the floor. "What happened here?"

The thing on the floor groaned and began getting up. Ever ready for a fight, Queen Mya pulled out her ball and chain, but dropped it when the thing stood up at full height. Although wreathed in smoke, Queen Mya made out three distinct things. She saw a faint green flow, three red scars, and a pair of burning blue eyes.

**NOTE: What's this? Two chapters in four days? Now how do you think Scourge will react when he finds out the Super Emeralds are fake...**


	8. Scourge Launches An Attack

**NOTE: Strong language warning.**

Rise Of The New Generation, Chapter 8 – Scourge Launches An Attack

Queen Mya hugs him. "Scourge! You're finally back! Oh, my husband! I've missed you so much!"

Siege and Alice run in and hug him. "Dad!"

Scourge hugs his family as everyone crowds around the cave entrance. "Mya, Siege, Alice..."

Eggman-Nega smiles a little bit but then frowns when he looks around the laboratory. 'Oh boy... King Scourge will NOT be happy...'

Scourge lets go of his family and stands up, looking at Eggman-Nega. "Thank you for bringing me back, but there's something I have to say."

He calls the group that got the Super Emeralds to him and then his good nature was gone. "Siege, Alice, you're my kids and I'll forgive you for this. However, the rest of you are FUCKING IDIOTS!"

Siege and Alice run from the room to avoid their father's wrath as he berates the henchmen. "WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF HENCHMEN ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE? DID _ANY_ OF YOU REALIZE THAT THESE EMERALDS ARE MADE OF GLASS?"

Eggman-Nega facepalms as Scourge continues. "YOU DISAPPOINT ME, ALL OF YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Scourge kicks the henchmen because they didn't move fast enough for his liking. Eggman-Nega freezes in place when Scourge looks at him and growls. "You..."

Scourge grabs him and growls right in his face. "You're going to help me by coming up with a plan to attack our enemies. Do you understand?"

Eggman-Nega nods. "Y-Yes King Scourge."

Scourge smacks him. "That's Your Majesty to you!"

Eggman-Nega nods again. "Yes Your Majesty!"

The evil green hedgehog throws him to the ground. "NOT CONVINCING ENOUGH!"

Eggman-Nega cowers in fear. "YES YOUR MAJESTY!"

Scourge nods and leaves. "Get to work on that attack plan you fatass."

Eggman-Nega waits a few minutes before getting up and brushing himself off. "Well, that's definitely the Scourge I remember."

_**-Throne room-**_

Scourge walks in, completely unaware and not really caring that he was still naked from being revived. Queen Mya approaches him. "My King, here are your clothes."

Scourge gets dressed and looks at her. "Where's my crown bitch?"

Mya frowns. "There's no need to call me names Scourge."

Scourge rolls his eyes. "If I didn't then I'd be like that fagtard Sonic."

Queen Mya sighs. "Just like you were before you died... I've missed you so much Scourge."

He looks at her. "Yeah yeah, go get my crown."

A few minutes later Scourge has his crown on and slowly sits on his throne as loud organ music plays. Scourge scowls at Siege. "Turn that shit off!"

Siege frowns. "Sorry!"

He turns off his CD player and puts it down. Scourge nods and looks around. "Alright. So our evil twins are training to take us down again huh? Well I'm not going to allow it. Myself, Queen Mya here, and Eggman-Nega will come up with a plan to defeat our enemies once and for all!"

Thunderous applause and roars of approval are heard for a few minutes before Scourge speaks again. "Once more _we_ will be in control of the dimension, and our enemies will be OUR slaves!"

More applause was heard as Scourge grinned evilly. "This time Sonic, you won't be coming back."

Queen Mya looks at Siege and Alice. "You better start getting your torture devices ready."

Siege and Alice laugh evilly and run off to their rooms. Scourge looks at Mya. "My dear, get Eggman-Nega's fat ass in here. We need to form our plan with him."

_**-Mobius-**_

Sonic is in bed napping when he suddenly bolts upright. "SCOURGE!"

Amy dashes in with Silver behind her. "What happened Sonikku?"

Sonic looks at Amy and Silver. "I think Scourge is back."

Silver calls Blaze over. "Blaze dear, can you get the Sol Emeralds please?"

Blaze frowns a little. "Everything okay?"

Silver sighs and looks in the purple cat's eyes. "No, I'm afraid it isn't."

Blaze nods and brings the Sol Emeralds to the silver hedgehog. "Here you go."

Silver thanks her and turns to Sonic. "You're going to need to start your own personal training with these Sonic. You, and Chase also."

Sonic gets out of bed. "I'm going to need these? Why? I have the Chaos Emeralds."

Silver nods. "Yes, but do I need to remind you about what happened _last _time? Scourge killed you by absorbing the negative energy from the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic sighs. "Yeah, and I can't leave Mom, Manic, and Sonia behind with Scourge and his minions around."

Blaze joins Silver. "Sonic, I think they need to know what's going on before you start training with Chase and the Sol Emeralds."

Sonic rubs his quills. "Thanks Blaze. I'll give them a call before that training starts."

Chase comes in and sees the Sol Emeralds. "Oh COOL! What are these?"

Silver ruffles his quills. "These will be your new best friends when you battle Siege. They're called the Sol Emeralds. They're like the Chaos Emeralds, but with a different look. Anyway, Blaze is allowing us to use them _only_ in the battle against our enemies."

Sonic walks over. "Chase, you and I will be training to use them in the event the Chaos Emeralds are used against us."

Chase nods. "Alright. When do we start?"

Sonic gets out his cell phone. "Give me a few minutes to call Mom and my brother and sister really quickly."

Sonic calls his family and talks with them for about 20 minutes before hanging up. "Alright, they'll be over tomorrow."

Silver looks at Blaze. "Once you're ready, go ahead and take them to the back yard Blaze."

Sonic puts his hands on Chase's shoulders. "You'll also have to train with the other children on top of training with the Sol Emeralds Chase. I know it's a lot to ask, but I think you can handle it."

Chase grins. "I have you for a father Dad. I KNOW I can handle it."

Blaze leads Sonic and Chase outside to begin learning to use the Sol Emeralds. Silver watches for a few seconds before going about his business. Blaze looks at Sonic and Chase. "What I'm about to teach you is between us. NO ONE is to know about this. Not Amy, not Amelia, not even Silver knows what I'm about to show you."

Sonic frowns. "Why can't I tell Amy?"

Blaze crosses her arms and taps her foot. "Can we start please?"

Sonic frowns. "Sorry."

Blaze nods. "You may already know how to use the Chaos Emeralds, but there are some things the Sol Emeralds allow you to do that you can't do with the Chaos Emeralds."

Blaze makes sure no one is watching before continuing her lessons.

_**-Anti Mobius-**_

Scourge is in his chambers with Queen Mya and Eggman-Nega. "Alright twatlump, what plan did you come up with?"

Eggman-Nega shrugs off the insult. "Your Majesty, I believe our best chance is to ambush them. Take the children as hostages and then trick their parents into giving us the Super Emeralds. Once they do, we'll make them surrender to us."

Scourge thinks for a moment. "Do they get their kids back?"

Eggman-Nega chuckles. "No. They _all_ become our slaves."

Scourge smiles, something he did only when something evil was going on. "I like it, but when does this happen?"

Queen Mya holds Scourge's hand. "As soon as you tell us to go."

Scourge's eyes light up. "Do it now."

Queen Mya gives the signal, and with Scourge beside her, leads the evil twins out for the ambush.

_**-A few hours later, Mobius-**_

Silver is leading the children with Sonic to their final day of training on the water when he stops suddenly. "Everyone go back!"

Sonic sees the bushes moving, and then the evil twins burst out of the foliage. He begins pushing the kids back toward the house. "NOW!"

Silver runs with Sonic. "Get everyone inside as fast as you can! We're being ambushed!"


	9. Chase Steps Up

**NOTE: Aaaaaaand cue battle scene!**

Rise Of The New Generation: Chapter 9 – Chase Steps Up

Scourge tackles Sonic and begins pummeling him with hard punches to the face and neck. "Look who's back Hedgehog!"

Sonic rolls over, pins Scourge under him, and starts choking him. "Welcome back Scourge. I'll try to make sure you don't stay long."

Queen Mya charges into the house and is sent flying right back out by Amy's hammer. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Siege and Alice begin another round of fighting with Chase and Amelia. Alice had Amelia by the quills and was throwing her into walls. Siege wasn't faring as well though, thanks to Chase learning some martial arts during his training. Chase was on his game, quickly giving Siege a broken nose and knocking a few teeth out.

Siege rolls out of a spin dash and is sent into the TV by Chase's kick to his chest. Shadow, Silver, and the other adults were fighting their twins tooth and nail, but no battle was as intense as the one between Sonic and Scourge. Sonic throws Scourge into a tree and spin dashes into his stomach. Scourge gasps and grabs the blue hero, throwing him up into the air and kicking him into the side of the house.

Charging into the dust cloud Scourge tries to find Sonic, who grabs him from behind and slams his head into the corner of the house. Amy had broken Mya's ball-and-chain and was belting her around the yard. "HOW DARE YOU PLOT AGAINST MY FAMILY!"

Scourge sees Mya getting knocked around and runs at Amy but Sonic sends his evil twin crashing to the ground with a hard right hook to the nose. The green hedgehog scowls and touches his broken nose. "You've gotten better Sonic, but I'm still better than you, and I WILL take you down!"

Sonic rolls his eyes. "Over my dead body."

Scourge grins. "That's the idea."

Scourge jumps up and kicks Sonic in the throat. The blue hedgehog gasps and falls down, holding his swelling neck. Silver steps in, levitating Scourge and slamming him on the ground multiple times. Shadow defeats his twin again and begins electrocuting Scourge with Chaos Energy. Silver goes back to fighting his own twin while Shadow handles Scourge.

However, Scourge grits against the pain, rolls over onto his back, and breaks four of Shadow's ribs with a hard double kick to the left side of the torso. Meanwhile Amelia had gained the upper hand over Alice and was tearing her apart. Alice was bloody and missing patches of fur but she kept fighting. Chase had well and truly beaten Siege, who was a mess on the porch.

Scourge draws a gun and aims it at Sonic, blood pouring out of his mouth. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone stops fighting and Eggman-Nega herds the adults in front of Scourge and Sonic. Scourge grins. "Now then, let's make a deal shall we? You guys give us the Super Emeralds, or Sonic here dies."

Amy drops her hammer. "Sonic!" She runs to his side and cradles his head. "Sonikku talk to me!"

Silver limps over. "Scourge may have broken his Adam's Apple by kicking him in the throat."

Amy whirls on Scourge, who aims the gun at her. "I _dare_ you to try something."

The pink hedgehog sighs and goes back to tending to Sonic. Tails speaks up, wiping a bloody nose and mouth. "We don't have the Super Emeralds Scourge. No one does."

The green hedgehog pulls the hammer back on the gun. "Don't lie to me Tails. I know they're here."

Shadow manages to get up, holding the left side of his torso. "We're serious Scourge. The Super Emeralds aren't here."

Scourge's face twitches with anger. "I'm only going to say this one more time. Give me the Super Emeralds, or say goodbye to your precious hero."

Knuckles shakes his head, holding a broken right arm and missing some fur. "Why don't you listen? They're not here."

Scourge aims the gun at Sonic's chest. "Goodbye Sonic... Forever."

He pulls the trigger right as Shadow yells. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Time freezes around Scourge, Sonic and Amy. Silver grabs the gun from Scourge and takes the bullet out of midair. Shadow unfreezes time and Scourge glares at them. "Oh you're DEAD!"

He lunges for the gun but gets kicked down by Chase. "No one attacks my family and gets away with it."

Amelia throws Siege and Alice's crumpled bodies at Queen Mya's feet before joining Amy beside Sonic. "How is he Mom?"

Amy pets Sonic's quills. "Your father took a severe beating. We need to get him to a hospital."

Amelia nods. "I know, but with our enemies here we may not be able to."

Silver comes over. "Me and Shadow will watch our enemies. You get him taken care of."

Meanwhile Scourge stands up, looking Chase up and down. "So you're the one that Siege always gets whipped by... You look just like your father."

Chase took a quick glimpse at the unconscious form of Sonic being taken to the hospital before looking back at Scourge. "And you look like the snot I blow out my nose."

Scourge grins. "Everyone back off and go home to recover. I need to put this young hog in his place."

As everyone leaves Chase stares Scourge down, fire dancing in his eyes. "I'm not scared of you Scourge. You're just a cheap knock off of the real thing."

Scourge laughs and cracks his knuckles, ignoring his broken nose. "Alright then, I'll show you how a REAL fighter rolls."

He swings at Chase's jaw but Chase ducks and lands two quick punches to Scourge's ribs. Scourge staggers backward a pace and kicks Chase's stomach. Chase doubles over and gets kicked in the nose. Fighting back tears of pain and a stream of blood Chase catches Scourge's next kick and breaks his kneecap with a double kick to the bone.

Scourge falls over and holds his limp leg. "OW!"

Mya runs toward him but Amelia pushes her down. "Mom and Uncle Tails might not be here, but I still am. Now stay out of this."

Scourge looks around for a weapon as Chase walks over to him. "A real fighter huh?"

Scourge kicks out with his good leg and yells again as Chase breaks his ankle by twisting it quickly to one side. Scourge pants for a few seconds and lays on his back. "You're lucky I was already a little beaten up."

Chase rears back and gives Scourge's ribs a full force kick, getting the sound of breaking bone. "Now you're going to become a LOT beaten up."

Scourge slowly gets back on his feet, wincing from his broken ribs, right knee, and left ankle. "I've suffered worse injuries than this."

Chase dashes behind him and kicks him in the middle of his back. Right when Scourge lands on his stomach Chase punches him just under his shoulder blades. Scourge is only able to turn his head. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Chase grins and wipes his nose. "I punched some pressure points and numbed the nerves in your arms."

Scourge attempts to get up, and Chase kicks him onto his back. "Go home slimeball, unless you want some more broken body parts."

The green hedgehog very slowly gets up and begins limping off, hiding how much pain he was really in. "I'll get you next time Chase. I swear it!"

Queen Mya supports him as Alice stumbles along with Siege's body in her arms. "You'll regret this day Chase!"

Chase laughs despite his own injuries. "The only thing I regret is Scourge limping away like the coward he is!"

After they're gone Amelia goes to hug Chase but winds up catching him. "Chase?"

Chase lays on the ground, holding his ribs. "Ohh... The adrenaline is wearing off... He kicks really hard. I'll be okay though Amelia."

She nods. "You were very brave Chase. Dad will be proud of you."

Chase nods and slowly stands up. "Get the other kids and let's get to the hospital. We need to get looked at ourselves."

Amelia gets the other kids and they cheer Chase as they go to see their parents at the hospital.


	10. Confrontations

**NOTE: Strong language warning, and a thank you to Infinity SaoriKaoruMiller for giving me a couple ideas to help keep this story going.**

Rise Of The New Generation: Chapter 10 – Confrontations

At the hospital Chase, Amelia, and the other children check in and get looked at. Amy and the parents come into the lobby and hug their children, some even crying tears of happiness. Chase and Amelia look at Amy and Chase asks the obvious question. "Mom, where's Dad?"

Amy's ears flatten as she answers. "Well, Sonikku is resting after his neck surgery."

Amelia gasps. "Is he going to be okay?"

Amy smiles a bit. "I think so. He's been through worse before. Anyway, Doctor Haley says his surgery went well. Scourge cracked his Adam's Apple with his kick, and his voice box won't work for a while... Which means he can't talk at all..."

As she spoke Amy's mood changed from hopeful to sad. Tails and the males come in after their examinations are over, and seeing Amy's face Tails comes over to Chase. "I hate saying this Chase, but you're going to have to continue training without Sonic for a while."

Chase's ears flatten. "But... but..."

Tails puts his hands on Chase's shoulders and looks right in his eyes. "Sonic never gave up when he was in a tough situation Chase, and I don't expect you to, especially when he can't fight with us. In fact, we're going to need you to act in Sonic's place until he returns."

Chase looks around and sees everyone looking at him with hope in their eyes. He looks at Amy, who smiles at him. "I already believed you could do this, and your Uncle Tails does too."

Knuckles nods. "So do I."

Shadow speaks up. "I do too."

Silver nods. "I also trust you Chase. You've already beaten Scourge once, and everyone here believes you can lead us while Sonic is recovering."

Chase nods and stands just a little taller. "Alright. Right now we need to go home and regroup. Mom, Amelia, you come with me to see Dad. He may not be able to talk, but he can still write. Tails, you take everyone home and get working on weaponry with Silver. We're going to need all we can get."

Tails watches the Hedgehog family leave before turning to everyone else. "Well, you heard him. Let's go."

As they leave Silver whispers to him. "You really think he can do this?"

Tails grins. "If anyone can, it's him. Besides, did you see how he acted just now? That's a born leader right there. Now come on, we've got work to do."

The fox and silver hedgehog leave the hospital to begin their work on the weapons.

_**-Anti Mobius-**_

Queen Mya was busy tending to Scourge in their room, but it wasn't easy. He kept tearing his bandages off and raving about Siege getting beaten up so easily. "What a weakling he is! The son of the most evil king of Anti Mobius and he gets beaten by his goody two-shoes twin!"

Mya sighs. "Siege will grow into his strength in time, just as you did."

Scourge growls as he limps around. "I was already fighting people twice my age when I was 14! He's a disgrace to my name! By the time I'm done with him he won't be touch by _anything_ in a fight, no matter WHO he's fighting."

Queen Mya shakes her head. "At least let him get past his injuries first my husband."

Scourge whirls on her. "Fuck his injuries! MY father would have put me back on my feet and told me to grow a pair! I'm _not_ about to leave my kingdom to some weak-ass hedgehog that no one respects!"

Mya facepalms. "Why won't you just let him become the king in time instead of forcing him to learn pain and suffering?"

Scourge rolls his eyes. "You don't get it do you? If it takes me until I _die_ to make him a strong ruler then I'll do it. I refuse to allow him to get beaten again."

Mya lays Scourge back in bed but he gets up and storms out. "I'll show him to lie around."

He kicks in the door to Siege's room and locks it behind him. "Wake up weakling!"

Siege slowly opens his eyes. "What is it Dad?"

Scourge glares at him. "I'm going to train you to never be defeated by anything. Got it?"

Siege closes his eyes. "Can we do it later? I'm tired and injured."

Scourge grabs Siege and pulls him out of bed. "Get up you weak pincushion!"

Siege gives a hoarse scream and crumples to the ground. This just makes Scourge angrier. "I SAID GET UP!"

Siege tries to stand on his feet but falls back down from a lack of energy. "I don't have any energy! I won't be able to stand!"

Scourge roughly stands Siege up. "Your grandfather would have beaten you to death if he were here."

Siege leans against the door, silently unlocking it. It wasn't easy to stand up though. "Why won't you just let me recover? Training me would be better that way. Besides, I'm not weak. I just need time."

Scourge growls. "TIME?! You're weak! Between you and me there's no comparison! I at least gave Chase a challenge!"

Siege crosses his arms. "Yet he beat you too. So tell me, who's the weakling now?"

Scourge gets right in Siege's face. "If you weren't my son I'd have killed you for that statement. NO ONE calls me weak!"

Siege doesn't back down. "Oh really? Since you've come back you've stopped at nothing to take Sonic down. Mom doesn't like it and me and Alice have almost been killed because of your ridiculous obsession!"

Scourge actually gives up and sighs, shaking his head. "Fine. Tomorrow you're going to start your training."

Siege wasn't done yet. "I'm not training until _I'm_ ready to."

Scourge bristles. "What was that?"

Siege doesn't flinch. "I said, I'm not training with you until I'm ready."

Scourge smacks his son. "How DARE you defy not only your father but also the king of Anti Mobius?!"

Siege shakes his head clear and then punches Scourge right back. "A father doesn't abuse his son, king or not!"

The door swings open, pushing Siege out of the way. Queen Mya walks in and catches Scourge's next punch in her hand. "Enough! Siege, go back to bed. Scourge, our room. NOW."

Scourge goes to push Mya out of his way but she points his gun at him. "I said _NOW_."

Scourge growls. "I won't forget this insubordination Mya."

After they leave Siege hobbles back into bed and closes his eyes. It doesn't last long, because Alice comes to visit. "Hey, I heard what was going on. Are you alright?"

Siege frowns. "I feel awful. Dad decided to smack me around because Chase beat me so easily and because I won't go training with him until I'm ready to."

Alice hobbles over to his bed and sits on it. "I'm worried that Dad will go insane from his obsession to defeat Sonic."

Siege nods. "I think he already has."

Meanwhile Scourge and Mya were arguing back and forth in their room. Scourge was irate at Mya for interrupting his talk with Siege. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MYA?!"

Queen Mya locks the door. "Siege has done nothing wrong, and there's no reason for you to be hurting him worse than he already is. He has feelings too you know. Besides, Chase has his mother's strength and his father's agility. Let Siege recover and _then_ train him. Please Scourge."

Scourge ignores her pleading. "RECOVER?! He won't learn to fight better if he's lying in bed now will he?"

Mya is forced to agree. "While true, he doesn't have the ability to train right now. Barely four hours has passed since his fight with Chase."

Scourge crosses his arms. "That's long enough Mya."

Mya's eyes flash and she slaps Scourge as hard as she can. "This is getting out of control. Your need to conquer Sonic has turned into an obsession that has almost cost us our children Scourge! Now I'm only saying this once. Either get yourself under control, or you'll be facing our enemies on your own."

Queen Mya leaves without giving Scourge a chance to defend himself. However, he was already forming his next plan. Rubbing his stinging left cheek, Scourge was going to make sure that this plan didn't fail. This time, he was going to win.


	11. An Uneasy Deal

Rise Of The New Generation: Chapter 11 – An Uneasy Deal

_**-Anti Mobius-**_

A few weeks after Siege recovers from his injuries Scourge begins to train him in various fighting styles and techniques. However, whenever Siege decided he wanted to stop, Scourge would beat him into training again. Siege was learning how to fight better, but he was also beginning to tire of Scourge abusing him into learning how to fight.

So one day after another round of abuse and training, Siege went toward the exit of the cave. Queen Mya looked over at him. "Where are you going?"

Siege already had his answer prepared. "Going to do a little spy work on our enemies."

Mya walked over and hugged him. "Alice told me about what Scourge was doing to you."

Siege looked around before dropping his voice to a whisper. "I'm going to try and strike a deal or at least an agreement of some kind with the good guys. I'm tired of Dad sitting there and beating me into training after I'm tired."

Mya nods and drops her voice too. "My husband has gone insane with his obsession to kill Sonic. I love him dearly, but I won't risk my children so he can win."

Siege looks around again. "If he asks, tell him I'm spying on our enemies okay?"

Mya nods again. "Go, before your father shows up."

Siege looked around one more time before leaving, making sure his tracks were covered.

_**-Mobius-**_

Sonic is packing his and Amy's bags in their room while Amy talks to Chase and Amelia. "Now kids, I need you to do exactly what Blaze, Silver, Tails, and all your elders tell you to while Sonikku and I are off celebrating our 14th wedding anniversary."

Chase nods. "Don't worry Mom, we'll be fine. I'm quickly learning how to control the Sol Emeralds and Blaze is going to start teaching me more advanced stuff today."

Blaze nods. "Chase is learning quite well, and I have to admit I'm impressed with how quickly he's learning what I'm teaching."

Chase smiles. "Thanks Blaze."

Sonic walks into the room with the bags in hand and nods to Amy, his signal that he was ready. He still can't talk because of his injury, but he's recovering quickly. Amy kisses her kids and waves goodbye to everyone as she leaves with Sonic.

Silver looks at Chase. "Once you're ready Chase, Blaze will continue your training outside."

After they leave Tails brings Silver to one of the guest rooms in the house. "Now before Aleena, Manic, and Sonia arrive later this week, I want to make some progress on these weapons and I need your opinion."

Silver frowns. "Weren't they here already?"

Tails nods. "Yeah, but you know as well as I do that you can't ever see enough of your family."

Silver shrugs. "If you say so. Anyway, how are the weapons coming?"

The fox picks up a weapon and gives it to the silver hedgehog. "This here is an upgraded prototype of the weapon Siege attacked us with on Angel Island."

Silver takes the weapon and looks it over. "You've been hard at work haven't you? Let's see here... Hmmm... It's the same design... Looks like you've added space for ammunition..."

Tails nods. "Instead of being just an invisible ray gun thing, it's also a real gun."

Silver nods as he examines the weapon some more. "Go ahead and make the real thing Tails. I'll help you of course. We're going to need probably fifteen to twenty of these guns. Some will be for the adults, and some will be extras, just in case."

Tails nods. "I need to take a break for a minute or two."

Silver nods. "Go ahead. I'll work on some of the weapons."

Tails doesn't reply or hear him because he's already asleep on the bed. Silver chuckles and goes to work on making the weapons.

_**-A few hours later-**_

Silver comes into the back yard and whispers something to Blaze. She frowns a little and nods before calling into the air. "Chase? Where are you?"

Chase arrives as if he heard her, glowing an orange color with flames dancing around him. "Sorry. I've never been to Brazil, so I took a short trip. Is everything okay?"

He returns to his normal blue color as Silver answers. "We have a visitor."

Chase crosses his arms. "Someone we're familiar with?"

Silver nods and leads Chase inside with Blaze behind Chase. "You'll know who they are."

Chase comes in and growls. "Siege."

His green counterpart looks at him, showing no fear. "Chase."

Chase isn't impressed. "Why are you here?"

Siege sighs. "Well, I'm here to strike a deal with you."

Tails frowns. "Forget it. You're just trying to trick us. Silver, toss him out please."

Tikal and Knuckles agree as Silver escorts Siege to the door. However, Chase steps in front of them. "Stop."

Shadow frowns. "Chase what are you doing?"

Chase looks at Knuckles. "Knuckles, search him for weapons please. Try not to miss anything. Silver, hold Siege in place please."

Siege protests as he's searched, and after a backup search from Shadow, the black hedgehog sits the green one down on the couch. "He's clean, but why did you allow him to stay?"

Chase looks at Siege. "He has no weapons, which means he didn't come to fight."

Siege rolls his eyes. "Yeah no duh. If I wanted to fight I'd be doing it by now."

Knuckles frowns. "Shadow's question remains unanswered Chase. Why is Siege still here?"

Tails answers the red echidna. "It's because I left Chase in charge while Sonic recovered. Sonic hasn't fully recovered yet even though he's out of the hospital."

Chase pulls up a chair and sits across from Siege. "If you try any dirty tricks, you'll leave in a body bag. Got it?"

Siege nods. "As I said before, I'm here to try and strike a deal with you. You see, my father Scourge is training me to fight better. Granted it's working, but he keeps beating me when I want to stop."

Chase nods. "So what deal are you hoping to make?"

Siege shrugs. "Dad has gone insane with his obsession to kill Sonic, and he's willing to do anything it takes to do so, even if it means losing his wife and kids. So if Scourge can be taken down, I'm willing to help you do it."

Shadow crosses his arms. "So you're willing to turn on your own father to help us?"

Siege grins. "Look, I hate you guys, but I'm not stupid. I'm not going to allow him to keep abusing his family just so he can take Sonic down."

Chase nods. "So basically you want to help us take Scourge down?"

Siege shrugs again. "I'll still have to fight you just to keep Dad convinced I haven't planned this ahead of time. I guess I'm still on his side, but there are other ways to go about universal domination."

Chase stands up. "Give us a few minutes."

Chase, Amelia, and the adults present hold a whispered conference and keep looking over at Siege. After what seemed like an eternity to Siege, the huddle broke and Chase turned to him. "Alright. The only way we can trust you is if you follow through with this. Otherwise you're still regarded as an enemy."

Siege nods and stands up. "I won't let you down."

Shadow mumbles. "We'll see."

After Siege leaves Blaze looks at Chase. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

Chase looks back at her. "Sometimes a hero needs an unlikely ally to help him win a battle. No, I don't think we can trust him, but Siege may wind up being the one thing that keeps us all alive... IF he goes through with his plan."

_**-Anti Mobius-**_

Queen Mya and Alice are waiting when Siege arrives. They hug him as he looks around. "Is Dad nearby?"

Alice shakes her head. "No. What did Chase say?"

Siege talks in a whisper. "I'll have to convince them I mean well. We also have to keep everyone else oblivious to this."

Eggman-Nega comes over. "Oh there you are Siege. King Scourge is waiting for you so you can begin your next training session."

Siege nods. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Eggman-Nega leaves and Siege whispers to Mya and Alice. "Not a _word_ to anyone. Got it?"

The women nod and Siege leaves to go train with Scourge. Alice looks at Queen Mya. "Do you think this will work? If Dad finds out about this then he'll hurt us all."

Queen Mya nods and sighs. "That's why we must make sure Scourge never finds out about this deal that Siege has made."

**NOTE: Sorry this took so long to get posted. Writer's block SUCKS!**


	12. Chase Gets A Love Interest

Rise Of The New Generation: Chapter 12 – Chase Gets A Love Interest

A few weeks later Sonic and Amy come back from their honeymoon. Sonic opens the door and Amy smiles. "Kids, we're home!"

Chase and Amelia come in from their warm-ups for training and hug them. Chase looks up at Sonic. "Dad? How's your throat?"

Sonic gives him a smile and a thumbs up. Amy looks at Chase and answers for Sonic. "Sonikku still hasn't started talking yet, but he's whispering a little."

Amelia frowns. "How much longer will Dad be unable to talk?"

Amy thinks for a moment. "Not too much longer, another month or so."

Sonic nods and goes to start unpacking. Silver comes in from the back yard. "Chase? Blaze is waiting for you. Oh, hey Amy. How was the anniversary trip?"

Amy smiles. "We definitely needed it. It was nice to get away from the thoughts of our enemies for a few weeks."

Sonic comes down and shakes Silver's hand. Silver returns the handshake and nods to the back yard. "I know you just got back from vacation Sonic, but you need to start training with the Sol Emeralds again."

Sonic nods and joins Chase to resume training. Meanwhile Silver informs Amy about Siege's visit. Amy shakes her head. "Why did Chase make a deal with our enemies? Sonic won't be happy when he finds out. I'm not happy about it either."

Silver nods. "I know, but Chase consulted the other adults before making a decision."

Amy sighs. "Well, alright. I guess I should go help Tikal train the girls."

She goes outside and joins the training session already in progress.

_**-A few hours later-**_

Sonic and Chase come into the house and are hugged by Aleena, Manic, and Sonia. Chase laughs. "Aunt Sonia! Uncle Manic! Grandma Aleena!"

Aleena smiles. "It's so nice to see you again Chase. How are you?"

Chase breaks the hug. "Dad and I are doing some training with the Sol Emeralds."

Sonia frowns and Manic scratches his head. "Sol Emeralds? What are those?"

Chase shows them. "Here they are. You can look, but you can't touch."

Sonia chuckles. "Who said?"

Blaze answers. "I said. As the Guardian of those emeralds I get the final say as to who holds them."

Aleena studies the Sol Emeralds. "They look just like the Chaos Emeralds, except the top is different."

Chase nods and gives the emeralds back to Blaze. "The shape is different, but the purpose is the same. Blaze is training me and Sonic to use them in case Scourge takes over the Chaos Emeralds' negative energy again."

Manic looks at Sonic. "You doing okay bro?"

Sonic nods and Aleena hugs him again. "You sure? Why aren't you talking?"

Chase explains why and Sonia growls. "Just wait until I get my hands on Scourge."

Silver speaks up. "No. You all should know by now how strong he is."

Manic gets an idea. "Silver, do you think Blaze could show me and my sister and mother to use the Sol Emeralds?"

Aleena shakes her head. "No need for that Manic. If necessary we'll bring the Mobian Army as reserve fighters."

Silver nods. "It's possible we'll need them, but they'll have to be trained to use the weapons we have here."

Sonia smiles. "We'll take care of that. Do you have any we can take back with us?"

The silver hedgehog nods. "We do. Tails has about 30 guns he and I made."

Amy comes in and hugs her in-laws. "Hello again guys! How are you?"

Aleena smiles. "We're doing well Amy. I managed to get a realtor's license here, and Manic and Sonia own their own businesses. Manic is also medically trained."

Amy smiles at the three hedgehogs. "I'm glad to hear you're all doing well. I just wish it were more peaceful."

Manic grins. "Don't worry Amy, we'll be able to handle the enemy together. In fact, Sonia and Silver were just talking about having the Mobian Army on standby during the battle."

Amy nods. "I'm sure we'll need them."

Silver looks over as Tails walks in. "Hey everyone, nice to see you again. I kind of overheard the conversation and have a few of the guns ready for the Mobians. The sooner they're ready the better, because we don't know when Scourge will attack again."

Aleena nods. "Thank you Miles. We'll go there once we leave. Speaking of which, Blaze, are we allowed to watch Sonic and Chase train with the Sol Emeralds?"

The purple cat shakes her head. "I'm sorry Aleena, but they train in secrecy. What I'm showing them is only known to me."

Silver smiles. "Don't worry. In time you'll be able to see whatever she teaches them."

Amy takes Sonic's hand. "Come on Sonic, it's time for you to take your medicine."

They start to leave but Sonia stops them. "What does he have to take?"

Sonic chuckles and replies in a whisper. "You don't want to know. It doesn't taste good at all."

Amy leads Sonic to their room and Chase looks at Aleena. "Grandma, can I talk to you please?"

Aleena has Manic and Sonia look at the weapons Tails brought in while she goes with Tails. "Of course Chase. What is it you want to talk about?"

Chase blushes. "Well, it's about girls..."

While in their room, Amy tells Sonic about the deal Chase made, and Sonic scowls as he whispers. "What would he do that for? None of us can trust ANY of them!"

Amy squeezes his hand. "I know, but Chase believes Siege may be of some use if Scourge is close to killing you."

Sonic shakes his head. "I don't plan on giving him the chance."

_**-The next day-**_

While Sonic and Chase are training with the Sol Emeralds, the rest of the group is out at the volcanic peaks to begin training with fire. Silver is explaining the exercise for the day. "Alright boys and girls. Today begins your fire training. Before you is an obstacle course. You must cross the lava using only the platforms you see, and you must do it as fast as you can. If you fall off, you start over. Is that clear?"

Amelia raises her hand. "What about Chase and Dad?"

Tails answers. "He and Sonic should be here soon. They were up early with Blaze this morning."

Amy looks to her left and sees two dust clouds rising from the ground. "Here they come."

Right when she stops talking Sonic and Chase skid to a stop. Chase gasps out a question. "Did we miss anything?"

Knuckles laughs a little. "Almost. We were just about to start the fire training. You have to cross the lava using the platforms in that course right there."

Shadow looks at him. "For an idiot you have a REALLY good memory."

Knuckles nods. "See? I'm only stupid 99 percent of the time."

Silver hangs his head. "You're kidding me..."

Tails rubs his hands together. "Alright, who wants to go first?"

Chase volunteers and attacks the course without hesitation. Shadow starts the timer, and Sonic cheers him on in a hoarse whisper. "Go Chase go!"

Chase gets to the highest point of the course and slips, just managing to catch himself on the edge of the platform. There's a group gasp and Amy screams. "My baby!"

Tails goes to get him but Silver stops him. "Let's see what happens first."

Chase looks around for a few panicked moments before climbing back onto the ledge. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief as Chase recovers. After a few minutes Chase gets back on his feet and continues navigating the lava course. Shadow looks at the timer. "Four minutes, twenty-five seconds and counting."

Aleena, Manic, and Sonia watch since they're allowed to. Manic is there because he and Tails know medical stuff. Amy holds Sonic's hand tightly and Amelia watches anxiously as Chase finally manages to cross the finish line. Shadow stops the timer. "Six minutes, thirty-seven seconds. Needs some improvement, but that time will go down. That stumble really cost him."

Silver nods and the next of the children goes. It's Gem, Shadow and Rouge's daughter. She's not allowed to use her wings or chaos abilities this time. She goes just fine until she loses her balance on one of the higher platforms and falls down with a scream.

Rouge gasps and Shadow yells to her. "Use your wings Gem!"

She tries but she's falling too fast. Shadow and Rouge run toward the course, but Chase has already sprung into action. Jumping on some of the lower platforms he waits until the right moment and jumps off without regard to his own safety. Stretching out his arms Chase catches Gem and they land together on the grass with a thud.

Everyone runs over to where Chase and Gem are laying. Amy screams. "Chase?!"

He slowly stirs and then screams. "OW!"

Tails runs over to Chase while Manic checks on Gem. Tails kneels beside Chase. "Hold still Chase."

Chase looks around with fearful eyes. "What happened?!"

Manic answers. "You just saved this girl's life."

Sonia and Aleena come over with extra medical supplies as the others crowd around. Shadow doesn't tolerate it for long since his daughter is involved. "Hey, back off! Family only please!"

The others back off as Amelia and Amy cling to Sonic, sniffling a little bit. Tails examines Chase's legs and then his ankles, which makes Chase kick a little bit. The fox nods and gently takes Chase's shoes off. "Oh boy..."

Chase takes a few painful breaths. "What happened?"

Tails puts some ice packs on either side of both ankles. "You were very brave, but you wrecked both of your ankles. They're broken."

Manic speaks up. "Shadow? Rouge?"

They come over and Rouge speaks first. "Well, how is she?"

Manic answers. "She's fine, just a little stunned from shock is all. Give her a little time to recover."

Tails looks at Chase as he finishes. "When you go home you need to elevate your feet. I'd go to the hospital as soon as possible. In fact, I'll take you over there."

Sonic nods and whispers. "Gem is coming around Chase."

Chase slowly sits up and looks over, where he sees Gem blushing and waving shyly to him. Chase waves back and is picked up by Sonic and Tails. Gem comes over and kisses him. "Thank you for saving me Chase."

Chase is blushing and too surprised to reply, so Tails just flies him off to the hospital. Sonic chuckles and looks at Amy and Amelia. "Looks like Chase has a love interest."

**NOTE: So, looks like Chase might get a girlfriend soon... OR will he refuse Gem's advances in fear that Scourge will find out? Wait and see.**


	13. A New Romance

Rise Of The New Generation: Chapter 13 – A New Romance

_**-Two months later, Anti Mobius-**_

Scourge is busy discussing his new plan with Eggman-Nega. "Do you think this is possible?"

Eggman-Nega frowns. "It's possible, yes, but could result in extreme casualties on both sides. I have my doubts Your Highness."

Scourge looks at him. "There are two stages here. Stage One is biological warfare. We make them too sick to fight us. If that doesn't work, then Stage Two is this giant bomb here that blows everyone to pieces."

Eggman-Nega nods. "That's the one that worries me."

The green hedgehog frowns. "I'm sure it does, but your job is to obey my commands. Now go make this."

Eggman-Nega sighs and takes the plans to his laboratory. "This is madness..."

Siege had been eavesdropping and now sneaks into his mother's room, where he tells her about Scourge's latest ideas. Queen Mya sighs. "Biochemical warfare? Now he's lost it."

Siege nods. "What should we do?"

Mya thinks for just a few seconds. "There's only one thing we _can_ do."

Alice knocks and comes in. "Hey Mom? Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were busy."

Mya smiles. "I'm glad you're here Alice. Your father has a new plan in mind."

Alice is shocked at the new plans once she hears them. "Wow... Is there anything we can do?"

Siege nods. "Mom was just about to suggest something when you came in."

Queen Mya nods and makes sure no one is around before speaking again. "The only thing we can do is stall the development of the weapons."

Siege nods. "Sabotage?"

Mya nods again. "Any means necessary."

Alice nods. "Our enemies should know what's being planned. I'll go and tell them."

Siege giggles. "So you can go see Chase again?"

Alice blushes and runs from the cave. Mya looks at Siege. "How did you know she liked him?"

Siege grins. "Why else would she volunteer so readily?"

_**-Mobius-**_

Chase has recovered from his ankle injuries and is just finishing his training for the day when Silver brings Alice in. "Well well, what brings you here Alice?"

She smiles a little. "You do... You're looking kind of cute now Chase..."

Chase frowns. "Nice try. I'm not interested in you. Now, why are you really here?"

Alice composes herself. "Well, I'm here because you need to know about my father's latest plan."

Chase crosses his arms. "Dad? Are you in here? You might want to hear this."

Sonic comes into the living room from his nap and sits by Chase on the couch. "What's going on?"

Chase motions to Alice. "She's got information about Scourge."

Sonic nods and looks at Alice. "Alright, start talking."

Alice looks at the two blue hedgehogs. "Scourge is planning a two-stage attack. First attack will be to infect you with a virus, I'm not sure which one yet though. That way you're too sick to defend yourselves."

Sonic nods and whispers. "What's the next attack?"

Alice nods. "Stage two will be to just blow everyone up."

Chase frowns. "Does he realize that detonating a bomb would result in deaths on either side?"

Alice sighs. "He does, but all he cares about is killing Sonic... No matter the cost."

Sonic nods. "Thank you Alice. Better get back before someone finds you talking to us."

Alice leaves and Chase nudges Sonic. "Why did you whisper? Your voice is back isn't it?"

Sonic nods and grins, talking in his normal voice again. "It is, but I don't want them to know that just yet. Anyway, I'll handle this one son. You go enjoy yourself, and be careful."

Chase hugs Sonic and heads outside again. "Thanks Dad!"

Silver smiles once Chase leaves. "They grow up fast don't they?"

Sonic nods and stands up. "They sure do Silver. He'll be fine though. Me and Amy raised him well."

Silver nods. "Come on, we need to get ready for Scourge's next attack."

The hedgehogs sit down and start brainstorming ideas for a counterattack.

_**-With Chase-**_

The 14 year old hedgehog leaves his house and is met by Gem, the daughter of Shadow and Rouge. She had Shadow's colors but had Rouge's looks and wings. Chase smiles and hugs her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Gem smiles a little as she hugs him. "Thanks to you, I'm doing much better than I would have been if you hadn't caught me."

Chase blushes a little. "Thanks for visiting me while I was in the hospital Gem."

Gem chuckles. "No problem Chase. Now, where are we going for our date?"

Chase breaks the hug and shrugs. "I don't know really. Since we're 14 there's not really too many places we _can _go."

Gem thinks for a moment. "How about we just walk around until we feel like going back home?"

Chase smiles. "Sounds good to me."

The two close friends begin walking toward no particular place, unaware that someone was watching them... Alice. 'So, he thinks he can be with another woman? We'll see about that.'

_**-A few hours later-**_

Chase and Gem are sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the sun set after walking for the last four hours. Gem holds Chase's hand and smiles. "This is so romantic Chase..."

Chase entwines their fingers. "I agree Gem. Thanks for coming with me."

Gem's crimson eyes look into Chase's emerald green eyes. Chase blushes as they look into each other's eyes, and this makes Gem blush. As the sun began to get closer to setting Chase and Gem started leaning toward each other. Closer and closer they got until a voice stopped them a hairsbreadth from their first kiss. "CHASE!"

Chase and Gem turn around and see Alice standing ready with Queen Mya's hammer. Chase jumps up, keeping Gem behind him. "Alice? Why are you here?"

Alice growls. "What are you doing with her?"

Gem stands up and whispers. "Chase, who is that?"

Chase whispers back. "That's Alice, Scourge and Mya's daughter."

Alice looks at Gem. "Who are you and what are you doing with my man?"

Chase and Gem speak simultaneously. "Your man?"

Alice nods. "Yes, MY man!"

Chase crosses his arms. "Alice I'm not dating you. I told you earlier today that I wasn't interested in you. I haven't asked you out and I don't plan to. Besides, your father is trying to kill MY father, and I'm not dating someone involved in that."

Alice's fur bristles and she raises the hammer. "Listen to me Chase! You're MINE!"

Gem speaks up. "If anything, Chase is mine. You've developed an obsession to have him, just like Scourge has his obsession to kill Sonic. I'm not allowing you to take him from me, so just go home alright?"

Alice swings the hammer and Chase pushes Gem out of the way before dodging the hammer strike. "Gem get out of here!"

Gem runs but Alice chases her, the hammer hitting the ground dangerously close to Gem's feet. Gem turns around and hits Alice with a Chaos Spear at point blank range. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

Alice flies backward, gets up after a few seconds, and chases Gem again, fueled by rage and obsession. "Come back here!"

The red and black bat-girl runs again but trips and falls because of a loose rock. Alice stands over her and raises the hammer. "Take Chase from ME will you?"

Gem curls up as the hammer comes down, but the blow never strikes. Opening her eyes Gem sees Chase has caught the hammer just an inch from contact. Alice looks at Chase. "What are you doing?"

Chase growls, fire dancing in his eyes. "I will never date you EVER!"

Alice raises the hammer again. "Then I'll crush you with her!"

Chase picks up Gem and takes her a few feet away. Alice swings the hammer but misses, burying the head deep in the ground. Chase puts Gem down and goes back over to where the hammer lay. Alice tries to get the hammer free but backs away when Chase lifts it out of the ground. "TAKE THIS HAMMER BACK WITH YOU!"

Lifting the hammer Chase swings it as hard as he can, striking the nearby rocks and breaking the hammer just under the head. Chase tosses the two pieces of broken hammer to the ground and walks over to Gem, leaving Alice to go back to the cave with a broken heart but also a stronger resolve.

Once she leaves Chase hugs Gem. "Are you alright?"

Gem hugs Chase back and whispers. "I'm just fine my hero."

Chase smiles and looks into Gem's eyes once again. With the sun almost set, Gem pulled Chase to her and kissed him on the lips. Chase was surprised for a few seconds, but he recovered and kissed Gem back. They kiss for a few seconds before breaking for air. Both teenagers blush deeply before kissing again, this time for a little longer than their first kiss.

The sky begins to darken as they break the kiss again, and Chase holds Gem to him. "We need to get home."

Gem nods and holds Chase's hand as they walk back to Chase's house.

_**-At home-**_

It's completely dark when Chase and Gem enter his house. Sonic, Amy, Rouge, and Shadow are talking and they turn to see the teens holding hands. Shadow smiles. "Well now, seems like Chase has found himself a girlfriend."

Chase smiles. "It's not official yet because I haven't asked her out. However, I _do_ feel like I want to date her."

Gem blushes and Amy smiles. "Come on in here guys. We need to have a little talk about that first."

Chase and Gem sit down, and Chase starts things off by relating what happened with Alice. Rouge clenches her fists. "How dare she attack my daughter!"

Shadow rubs her shoulders. "Calm down Rouge. I think Chase handled the situation just fine."

Sonic nods. "I agree, but Queen Mya may not like you breaking her hammer."

Shadow waves his hand. "Worry about that later."

For the next hour Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge talk to Chase and Gem about dating and what to do as well as what _not_ to do. After the talking is over Chase goes outside with Gem. "Well that was interesting."

Gem laughs and holds his hands. "Hey, at least we got it over with."

Chase nods and looks into her eyes once more. "Gem, will you go out with me?"

Gem whispers. "Of course I will Chase."

The two teenagers kiss one more time before sitting on the patio and watching the stars together.


	14. The Final Showdown

Rise Of The New Generation: Chapter 14 – The Final Showdown

Four years later we find Sonic and Amy having a small party of sorts. Scourge had made several attacks over the last few years, but for the last six months things had been quiet. This party was to celebrate the time of peace that had been going on. The children were either adults or almost adults now. Chase and Gem had gotten so close you couldn't pull them apart with a crowbar. Alice had long since gotten over Chase, and the only time either she or Siege came over were to keep Sonic and his friends updated on Scourge's actions.

The house was full of Sonic's family and friends while the Mobian Army kept watch outside. Tails was talking to Manic. "Is the Mobian Army ready?"

Manic nodded. "They've been training ever since we left with your weaponry Tails. All I need to do is give the word."

Tails went to reply when one of the soldiers came in with someone in a green coat. "Where's Sonic?"

Sonic and Chase came over with Sonic doing the talking. "Right here. What's the problem Captain?"

The captain nodded and motioned to his captive. "You have a visitor here."

The visitor pulled off the green coat to reveal themselves as Queen Mya. Sonic growls. "You better have a good reason for crashing my gathering Mya."

Queen Mya nods. "I do Sonic. I have a message from my husband Scourge."

Chase crosses his arms. "Well quit wasting time and spit it out woman."

Mya holds back her anger as best she could as she pulled out a scroll and read the message. "From King Scourge, ruler of Anti Mobius, to Sonic the Hedgehog! This is a challenge to you and everything you stand for. Come to the Pacific Ring Of Fire and battle me for ultimate control."

She rolls up the scroll and looks at Sonic. "I'm not sure why he went with a scroll, but what is your answer?"

Sonic chuckles. "You didn't even have to ask. We'll all be there."

The captain escorts her back outside and the little party continues, but with a more somber mood. Chase looks at his father. "Are you sure you can fight him?"

Sonic sighs. "Honestly Chase, I'm not sure I can take him down. Even if I manage to beat Scourge it won't be easy or quick."

Chase nods. "Well, you do have your secret weapon."

Sonic smiles. "I know. Anyway, let's worry about that later."

Silver watches them while talking to Blaze. "Do you think they're ready?"

Blaze nods. "I taught them everything I know about the Sol Emeralds. They can do this."

_**-Two weeks later, an uninhabited island in Indonesia-**_

Scourge, Queen Mya, Siege, Alice, and the rest of the evil beings are waiting on a volcanic and uninhabited island. Scourge was pacing back and forth, barely able to control himself. "Come on already!"

Queen Mya summons her hammer. "They'll be here."

It's just after noon, the temperature over 95 degrees, and not even a slight breeze was stirring even though it was late in the year. A bright flash causes Scourge and his family to turn around. There stood Sonic and his family along with half the Mobian Army.

Scourge grins wickedly. "It's about time you got here."

Sonic shrugged and brushed off his shoes. "You weren't exactly clear on which island you had picked."

The good guys faced their evil twins on the beach. The tension grew as the minutes passed. Suddenly Scourge charged at Sonic, and the battle began. Sand flew in the air as good versus evil clashed for the final time. Eggman-Nega threw the vials of viruses at Sonic and his friends, but nothing happened. "What?! Why aren't you getting sick?!"

Amy runs up to him, having gotten away from Queen Mya. "It's called immunity!"

She sends him flying with a hard baseball swing to his stomach and then jumps away from Queen Mya's hammer swing. Meanwhile Chase and Siege were jumping off the trees and slamming each other into the reef under the water.

Chase used his training for water environments to swim away from Siege and then come up behind him, kicking his legs out from under him. "Did you sabotage the bomb like you told me you were going to?"

Siege spat water out of his mouth. "All I could, but me and Alice got caught. It's going to be detonated unless someone deactivates it."

Chase tackles Siege and slams him repeatedly against the reef, cutting his face open and drawing blood. Sonic and Scourge were literally tearing each other apart. Both males had deep claw scratches and bite marks and both were bleeding profusely. The sand reddened as they tumbled and fought, ripping fur and skin in their fight to the death.

Aleena looks around for Manic and Sonia and sees the gigantic bomb Scourge had Eggman-Nega make. "Manic! Sonia!"

Manic runs over. "Yes Mom?"

Aleena motioned to the bomb. "Please have that bomb removed and deactivated please."

Manic nodded and took Sonia and five of the Mobian soldiers with him. Eggman-Nega looked up just in time to get knocked out. Manic looks at the soldiers. "Get this bomb to the other side of the island and deactivate it. Now!"

The five soldiers lift the bomb off the sand and take it to the other side of the island. Manic and Sonia are going back to Aleena when they dive out of the way. They look to see Knuckles defeating his evil twin by crushing his skull with the Shovel Claws.

Shadow wins his battle by electrocuting his twin with Chaos energy. Tails carries his twin into the air and then skydives into the shoreline, burying him under the sand and water. Silver had long since defeated his twin and was busy piling up the bodies as they fell. Blaze defeated her twin and helped Silver in his task.

All of a sudden the ground started to rumble. Blaze looked at the mountain. "Silver! The volcano!"

Everyone but Scourge and Sonic look at the mountain as it erupts, spewing ash and lava into the air. Amelia goes back to fighting Alice and crushes her hands and wrists with her hammer, defeating her and adding her to the pile of bodies.

Amy and Mya were cut and bleeding but they fought on, at least until Amy knocked Mya out with a swinging kick to the jaw. Now the only two fighting were Sonic and Scourge. Sonic kicks Scourge off of him and hits him with a left hook followed by a left fist and then a right hook. Scourge's head jerked and blood poured out of his mouth but then he tacked Sonic and began choking him.

Chase kicked Scourge off of Sonic and then is kicked by Siege, which begins round two for them. Sonic pulls out the Chaos Emeralds and turns Super Sonic. His wounds heal and he flies into the air. Scourge rolls his eyes. "Since you can do that, so can I!"

He absorbs the negative energy from the Chaos Emeralds and begins to glow purple. His wounds heal and he chases after Sonic. Chase kicks Siege off of him and breaks his nose with a coconut. Siege falls down to his knees and Chase kicks him again, sending him rolling down the red sand of the beach.

Sonic crashes midair into Scourge and throws him into the water. Scourge comes out but is forced back under as Sonic flies into him again. Back and forth the hedgehogs battled until Scourge gained the upper hand. Catching Sonic in another dive Scourge holds him under the water, laughing as Sonic struggled to break free.

Chase finally takes Siege down with a hard punch to the jaw before running toward Scourge. "Let him go!"

Scourge tosses a nearly drowned Sonic, now blue again, back onto the beach. The children gather around Chase as Scourge flies over. Amy runs over to Sonic's limp body. "Sonikku!"

Manic drags him to the shade where he and Tails give him first aid and CPR. Chase looks up at Scourge. "I beat you once and I can do it again!"

Scourge laughs. "Is that so? I don't see _you_ with any emeralds, so this will be easy."

Gem kisses Chase for good luck and he faces Scourge down. "You'll need everything you have to fight me Scourge!"

He takes off toward the volcano with Scourge hot on his tail. Scourge begins flinging Chaos energy at Chase. "Chaos Spear!"

Chase dodges it with ease and approaches the flowing lava. "Come on emeralds, don't fail me now."

He pulls out the Sol Emeralds and closes his eyes. His fur turns a golden color with flame dancing around him, and he flies into the air. Scourge hovers and crosses his arms. "Do you honestly think you can beat me? I can just absorb the negative energy like I did with the Chaos Emeralds!"

Chase grins. "No you can't, because you don't know how."

Scourge flies at Chase but Chase hits him with a Fireball Attack at point blank range. Scourge yells as he is burned and then flies after Chase again. Chase flies over the lava and holds his hands toward it. Scourge stops right in front of Chase. "It'll take more than a tiny fireball to stop me!"

He tries to punch Chase but his fist is caught between two globs of searing hot lava. Chase has levitated the lava out of the flow and closed it over Scourge's hand. Scourge yells as his hand begins burning.

Chase overrides the Chaos Emeralds with the Sol Emeralds and begins heating the lava even more. "Either you give up or I incinerate you."

Scourge growls. "NEVER! AAAHHH!"

Chase starts chanting in a low voice that grows louder. Scourge's yelling gets louder as his body begins to burn and lights on fire. Chase begins glowing brighter and brighter as the lava heats up to ungodly temperatures. Scourge is fully a ball of flame and finally gives up. "ENOUGH!"

Chase grabs Scourge and flies him into the water. There's a loud hissing sound as the fire is put out, and Chase flies a severely charred Scourge back to the shore, where he makes one last charge (although a slow hobble) at Sonic. Siege trips him and points a gun at him. "Enough Dad. Your obsession ends here."

Scourge just stares with pure hatred at Siege as he is handcuffed, arms and legs. "How dare you get in my way?"

Siege cocks the gun. "No. You're done."

Chase returns to normal and walks over to Sonic and his family. "How's Dad?"

Amelia answers. "Scourge nearly drowned him, but Uncle Tails says he'll live."

Silver comes over. "Blaze and I are going to take everyone back to their proper dimension."

Chase nods and reluctantly gives up the Sol Emeralds. "Thank you for allowing me to use these. I hate giving them up, but you're the guardian Blaze."

Blaze smiles and takes them. "If I ever stop being the guardian, then I'll appoint you as my successor Chase."

Silver, Blaze, and all the evil beings vanish in a bright light as they leave for their own dimension. Chase turns around as Gem tackles him and kisses him. Tails smiles. "Come on everyone. It's time we got home to recover."

Shadow comes over with Knuckles, Manic, Sonia, and Aleena. "Everyone ready?"

Aleena gathers the Mobian Army. "Ready."

Shadow closes his eyes. "Chaos Control!"

The island is enveloped in a bright flash and then is silent, the only evidence anyone was there being the red sand on the beach.

**NOTE: I've never been good with battle scenes, so hopefully this isn't a disappointment to you readers. **


	15. A Happy Ending

Rise Of The New Generation: Chapter 15 – A Happy Ending

Three months after the battle we find Chase and Gem walking toward the beach. Both of them were now 18 and had been together almost five years. Chase had talked long into the night with Sonic and Amy about where he should take his relationship with Gem, and the same had gone for Shadow and Rouge.

_-Flashback, two weeks ago-_

Chase was sitting on the couch with Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge facing him. "Guys, Gem and I have been together a long time, and I'm in need of some advice right now. I feel like we'll make a wonderful couple and eventually family together, but I just want to be sure."

Sonic looks at Amy and takes her hand. "Honestly Chase, I think you've been with Gem long enough that that Shadow and Rouge would be okay with you two getting married."

Shadow nods. "I agree with Sonic. You've proven yourself over and over again to me and Rouge that you'll be more than a suitable husband for her if you were to marry her."

Rouge takes a 5 karat diamond ring out of her purse and gives it to Chase. "Gem may be rich, but she still has feelings you know."

Chase takes the ring and looks it over. "Geez. Look at the size of that diamond."

Shadow nods. "Originally that belonged to Rouge, but it was too small, so I had to get another one."

Shadow gives Chase his blessing, and Chase goes to work on a way to propose to Gem.

_-End Flashback-_

Chase and Gem are holding hands as they walk to the shore, and Chase looks at the setting sun. "Have you ever wanted to go for a walk on the beach at night?"

Gem giggles. "Of course, so let's do that for our date tonight."

The two young lovers take off their shoes and walk barefoot on the beach. After twenty minutes the sun had set and it was dark, the only light coming from the moon. The waves lapped gently on the shore, and Chase and Gem talked about the battle with Scourge.

Gem squeezed his hand. "I was so worried about you Chase. I was scared you were going to be killed."

Chase nods. "Honestly Gem, so was I. I was afraid he'd kill me because he almost killed my father. I'm just happy I was able to defeat him."

Gem looks over at him. "Are you going to follow Sonic and Amy's footsteps and become a hero?"

Chase smiles and looks at her. "I can't think of anything else I'd rather do."

They kiss and Chase looks up. "This is such a pretty night."

Gem nods as she looks up. "Yeah... I don't know how it can get any better."

Chase stops walking and looks at Gem. "I know a way. Close your eyes."

Gem did so and Chase pulled out the ring Rouge gave him. "Open your eyes."

Gem opens her eyes and gasps. Her eyes lit up as the moonlight made the diamond glitter in the light. "Is that...? Are you...?"

Chase got on one knee. "Gem will you marry me?"

Gem tackles the blue hedgehog and kisses him all over. "Yes! (kiss) Yes! (kiss) I'll marry you!"

Chase laughs and kisses the black and red bat back. "Wonderful."

He puts the ring on her finger and lets her look at it. Gem wipes her eyes. "It's beautiful Chase. How did you get it?"

Chase grins. "I have connections."

Gem laughs. "Works for me. Now then, how about I show you my gratitude."

Chase sits up. "Save it for the honeymoon Gem. It'll be more special that way."

They stand up and brush the sand off their clothes. Chase kisses Gem once again. "Come on Gem, let's get home and tell everyone it's time to plan a wedding."

Gem nods and the newly engaged couple goes home, eager to start planning their wedding.

_**-Four months later, with Gem-**_

We find Gem in her wedding gown with Rouge, Amy, Tikal, and Cream giving her compliments. Rouge zips up her dress and nods. "You're ready Gem. You've done well saving yourself for Chase, now go out there and give him a taste of what he can look forward to."

Amy smiles. "I'm very happy for you Gem. Chase is going to make a wonderful husband, especially with you as his wife."

Gem blushes. "Thank you Amy."

Cream fixes Gem's veil. "You're looking better than ever Gem."

Tikal nods and fixes Gem's hair. "I agree. Chase won't be able to resist you for long."

Gem giggles. "Thanks everyone. Now let's make me a married woman."

The five girls leave their dressing room (also called Amy's room) and get her ready for being escorted down the aisle.

_**-With Chase-**_

In Chase's room we find Chase getting ready with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. "How do I look guys?"

Sonic fixes Chase's tie and looks him over. "Brush your quills again. They're a bit out of line."

Chase does so as Knuckles brushes some lint off of his pants. Tails buttons the top button on the tuxedo and Shadow gives him one last looking over. "Remember to always keep my daughter happy Chase."

Chase nods. "Will do Shadow."

Sonic peeks his head out of the room and sees Amy about to knock. "They're ready? Okay."

He turns to the other men. "Let's go guys."

The five males go to the altar, located in the back yard.

_**-The altar-**_

Everyone is gathered at the altar and in seats provided by Tails' workshop inventory. The kids are sitting in one section and other guests in another. Chase looks around and realizes something. "Wait, who's performing the ceremony?"

A wormhole opens up and five people step out. They are Silver, Blaze, Aleena, Manic, and Sonia. Silver looks around. "Sorry we were late. Me and Blaze had to go get Aleena, Manic, and Sonia."

Aleena hugs Chase. "I'm so proud of you Chase. You've grown up so fast... Your grandfather would be proud of you."

Chase nods and hugs her back. "Thank you Grandma."

Silver takes a DVD out of his pants pocket and gives it to Chase. "Chase, King Siege and Queen Alice sent along a DVD for you and Gem to play when you're on your honeymoon."

Chase nods and puts the DVD in his pocket. "Thanks Silver... King Siege and Queen Alice huh? Okay I'll worry about that later."

Blaze sits at the piano and begins playing the wedding march. The crowd stands and watches as Shadow walks Gem down the aisle to the altar where Chase waited. Silver looks at them. "Who gives this woman away to be married?"

Shadow answers. "I, Shadow the Hedgehog, give her away to be married."

Silver nods and looks at the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen we're gathered here today to join Chase and Gem in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or keep your mouth shut."

Amelia looks around and sees no takers. Silver nods and takes a breath. "Remind me to never perform weddings immediately after going through a wormhole. Not a good feeling... Anyway, back on track now. Gem, do you have your vows prepared for Chase?"

Gem nods and looks at the blue hedgehog. "Chase, ever since you saved me from the lava course I've been in love with you. I saw in your eyes how much you cared about me, and I knew I could trust you with every aspect of my life. On this day I vow to love only you and stand by your side for the rest of my life."

The girls behind Gem and in the crown sniffle and wipe their eyes. Silver turns to Chase. "Chase, do you have your vows prepared for Gem?"

Chase nods and looks at Gem. "Gem, when I saved you on that day, I wasn't looking for love at all. I was just trying to save you from a horrible fate. However, as we got to know each other I felt a bond begin to grow. Now on this day, five years later, I vow to love you as a husband should and always stand by you for the rest of our lives."

The guys smile and Silver looks at Sonic and Amy. "May I have the rings please?"

The pink and blue hedgehogs give Silver the two golden rings and Silver gives the larger one to Gem. "Gem, put this ring on Chase's left hand please."

Gem does so and Silver looks at her. "Gem, do you take Chase to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Gem is barely able to squeak out a reply through her tears. "I do."

Silver gives the smaller ring to Chase. "Chase, put this ring on Gem's left hand please."

Chase does this and Silver looks at him. "Chase, do you take Gem to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Chase nods. "I do."

Silver smiles and looks at them both. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Chase, you may kiss the bride."

Chase lifts the veil on Gem's dress and kisses her. Cheering and applause rings out as Gem deepens the kiss. Silver looks at the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you Chase and Gem Hedgehog!"

_**-The Honeymoon Suite, Oahu Resort Hotel, six hours later-**_

In their hotel room Chase has finished going through the wedding gifts. Gem sits beside him. "What did we get?"

Chase kisses her and looks at the pile of gifts. "We have some baby things, dishes, new clothes, and you got some lingerie from my mom."

Gem smirks. "It's totally getting used. Oh, what about the DVD from Siege and Alice?"

Chase gets the DVD from his suitcase and puts it in the DVD player. "Let's find out shall we?"

The DVD turns on and starts playing. Siege and Alice are seen, and Mya's voice is heard. "Okay, it's on."

Siege waits for Mya to stand behind him before speaking. "Hello Chase and Gem. It's Siege, Mya, and Alice here on Anti Mobius. We're sending you this DVD to congratulate you on getting married."

Alice speaks now. "As you can see, our father Scourge isn't here right now."

Mya speaks this time. "He's not here because I forced him to take anger management classes. My husband won't be bothering you anymore."

Alice again. "After Silver and Blaze dropped us off in our proper dimension, Mom forced him to give up his power, so Siege and I took over."

Siege nods. "Don't worry, we still hate you, but we're going to be a little nicer about it. None of that whole killing obsession or anything like Dad had. Anyway, congratulations again and we'll see you soon."

The DVD ends and Chase looks at Gem. "Well there you have it."

Gem nods. "What about the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds?"

Chase shows her the Chaos Emeralds in an ornately carved case. "Knuckles and Tikal made this case for the Chaos Emeralds. That way they're always in one place."

Gem looks over the case. "That's wonderful Chase dear, but that doesn't answer my question about the Sol Emeralds."

Chase puts the Chaos Emeralds back in his suitcase. "Now that I've taken over being a hero from Dad, Blaze is going to allow me to have joint guardianship of them along with her children."

Gem kisses Chase. "Wonderful news my husband, but now let's make some children of our own."

Chase locks the door and the newlyweds begin their new life together.

**NOTE: This story is finally done. Apologies for taking so long to finish it, and hopefully you enjoyed reading it. Please review, but no flames. **


End file.
